Buttercup Petals
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Everyone is free, everyone but Asriel Dreemurr. Frisk doesn't feel like she deserves happiness as long as Asriel is still trapped. Wanting him to see the surface, too, she devises a secret plan to save him. Just as Asriel releases the six human souls, Frisk absorbs Asriel's soul, giving him refuge. Now his soul is making her deathly ill. She must choose; His happiness, or her life.
1. Having Hope For A Soulless Flower

**Having Hope For A Soulless Flower**

"Asriel, come with us." she extended her hand to him, smiling.

He shook his head sadly, "I can't."

She walked up to him and hugged him tightly, "You deserve freedom, too. I'll get you out. I won't forget about you. You're not bad. You weren't then, and you're not now. Just remember I know that."

She stepped back as Asriel reverted back into a small golden flower. Flowey stared up at her, frowning, "Some people, monsters or not, you can't save with Determination alone."

She continued to smile as a tear slid down her cheek, "I will set you free."

Flowey scoffed, " _How?_ "

* * *

Frisk sits in the living room, drawing a picture as she sits in front of the coffee table. Toriel sits behind her in a rocking chair, reading a book. Frisk hums softly as she colors the picture she's been drawing. It's of Asriel. She finishes her drawing and smiles wide. She turns and holds it out towards Toriel, "Look at this, Mom!"

Toriel looks up from her book and her eyes widen lightly, "That's.. Is that..?"

She smiles slowly, "That's beautiful, my child."

"It's for you." Frisk replies.

Toriel leans forward and takes the drawing, tears forming in her eyes, "Thank you."

"I didn't tell you this before, but.. I.. Met Asriel.." Frisk says carefully, "He.. He had.. Become a flower. He had no soul, but.. He broke the barrier so you all could be free."

Tears fall down Toriel's face, "You.. He..? Where is he?"

"I don't know. I tried to help him, but he said he was stuck down there in the Underground. That he couldn't leave." Frisk replies.

"There's no way to get him out..?" Toriel isn't really asking Frisk, but Frisk looks away, feeling guilty.

She sighs and stands, "I'm going to play in the yard, okay?"

"Okay," Toriel wipes her face, smiling at her, "Just be careful, darling."

Frisk nods and runs outside. She sighs, walking across the yard, sticking her hands in her short pockets. The wind blows gently as the sun begins to set. She looks up at the sky as Asriel's translucent form appears behind her, **_"Why did you tell her what happened to me?"_**

"Don't you think she deserves to know?" Frisk asks, closing her eyes, "You're her son."

 _ **"I don't get you. After all the things I did.. I killed you a lot of times, Frisk! Why did you help me?"**_ Asriel asks, throwing his arms up.

"I believe everyone deserves a second chance. I won't give up. It might be awhile, but I'll find a way to get you back to normal." Frisk replies, turning to him.

Asriel's form flickers and he takes on Flowey's form, still translucent, ** _"You'd free someone who wants to destroy everything?"_**

"That's not really what you want, Asriel." Frisk states.

Flowey frowns, **_"You don't know what I want."_**

"You want freedom, I know that. But you also want to be yourself again. You want to be _Asriel_ , not _Flowey_." Frisk looks back at the sky, "I'm going to find a way to make that happen."

Flowey shakes his head, _ **"You should have left me down there. What you're doing is dangerous. Don't you get it, you idiot?"**_

"I know what I'm doing. Just trust me, Asriel." Frisk smiles softly, looking down at him.

Flowey growls, _ **"I am not Asriel! Not anymore! Not the way I once was! I am Flowey now!"**_

"And I promise you won't _ever_ have to be Flowey again." Frisk sits down on the grass beside the translucent flower.

She crosses her legs and props her elbows on her knees, resting her face in her palms. She sighs again, staring out at the houses around her. She loves being on the surface again, she loves living with Toriel since she had no family of her own, but without _everyone_ free, she feels like she doesn't deserve her happiness. She hasn't told anyone her plans to rescue the wayward flower, she knows they won't approve, but she can't just leave him be. Not after meeting the _real_ him.

Flowey just looks at her in silence for a few moments, then he speaks quietly, **_"Monster bodies turn to dust once they die. How do you ever plan to get my body back? I also have no soul, don't you see? Saving me is impossible."_**

"'Impossible' is a word used when someone doesn't know how to get something done. I don't _believe_ in 'impossible.' I will get your body back. I just don't know how yet, but I _will_ do it." Frisk states.

Flowey flickers and Asriel's form reappears, mirroring Frisk's position, ** _"You really think you can do it? Do you really think your Determination is strong enough to save me? I don't think it is. Like I said, Determination can't save everyone, Ch-Frisk."_**

"There has to be a way to save you, too. You don't deserve to be alone like that anymore. You deserve a soul, a body, and a home. You deserve to have your family back, Asriel. It's not fair what happened to you, but there has to be a way to fix it. You still have a soul somewhere, it just has to be found. You didn't disappear when you died, your souls is just lost somewhere. I promise I'll find it."

 ** _"Don't make promises you can't keep."_** Asriel closes his eyes, _**"I've had enough of that."**_

Frisk frowns, staring at his sad expression, _He's always in so much pain, whether he shows it or not. I'll reset a thousand times if I have to in order to bring his soul back._ _I will save you, Asriel. I swear it on my life._


	2. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

Frisk eats quietly at the dinner table with Toriel. As she eats, she sneaks a glance at Toriel, who's just staring at her food. Frisk looks away, _Maybe he was right. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, not since I can't save Asriel just yet. She's all heartbroken now, and I made her that way._ She looks behind her and sees Asriel standing behind her, he's staring at Toriel. Frisk looks away from him as well, _Am I really helping them by doing this? I couldn't just leave him underground. At least with this situation, Asriel shares my soul, so he can actually feel again. That has to count for something.._

She sighs and sets her fork down. Toriel looks at her, curious, "Frisk? Are you all right, my child?"

Frisk nods, tears filling her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Toriel's eyes widen lightly, "Why are you crying?"

Frisk gasps and wipes her face quickly, "I-I'm not!"

Toriel's eyes soften, "Frisk, what's wrong?"

Frisk shakes, trying to stop her tears, but they just keep flowing. She covers her face, suddenly sobbing, "You're sad now!"

"Is this about Asriel?" Toriel asks, standing slowly. She moves over to Frisk and kneels beside her. She gently takes Frisk's hands from her face. Frisk looks at her through tears. Toriel smiles softly, "I am sad, but that isn't your fault, my child. Anyone would be sad to hear their son is alive, but trapped where you can't reach them. That doesn't make the one who found them at fault. I do not blame you, I am not mad at you, so please, don't cry."

"But.." Frisk whimpers, "I want to save everyone.."

"That is a task much greater than I can imagine, and you've nearly done it. Don't be upset, you did your best." Toriel holds Frisk's hands reassuringly.

 _ **"She's right, you know."**_ Asriel says softly.

Hearing Asriel's voice makes Frisk sob even more. Toriel sighs and stands, hugging the child close to her. She lifts Frisk from her chair and holds her, rubbing her back soothingly, "Don't cry. Don't cry, it'll be okay.."

Tears form in Toriel's eyes as well. Asriel stares at Toriel with saddened eyes, _**"Mom.."**_

That night, Toriel tucks Frisk into bed and kisses her forehead, "Sleep well, my child."

"Mom..?" Frisk speaks softly.

"Yes?" Toriel smiles gently.

"Will you and Asgore ever get back together..?" Frisk asks.

Toriel blinks in surprise, "Oh, uh.. I.. I'm not sure.. Why do you ask?"

Frisk looks away, "You're Asriel's parents.. Did you split up because he died?"

"It wasn't.. All because of that.. I loved Asgore very much.. Asriel, too.. No, it wasn't because of Asriel's death." Toriel shakes her head, tears welling in her eyes, "Asgore.. Lost himself.. He wanted revenge, I understood that, but I tried to tell him revenge wouldn't solve anything. Then I found out what he was planning, with the human souls. He was murdering innocent children, and that's why I left him. I didn't recognize him anymore."

Frisk stares at Toriel for a few moments before responding, "He still loves you. He wants you back. He knows he was wrong, he told me he didn't want to hurt those kids. He was just scared.. And alone.. He misses you."

Toriel chuckles softly, "Of course, the old fool. I know all that. I just.. Forgiveness isn't always easy. We can't all be like you."

 ** _"No kidding."_** Flowey sighs, sitting on Frisk's bed, ** _"Kid'll forgive a spider for eating her. Oh, wait, she already_ did _that."_**

Frisk laughs, "Muffet didn't eat me."

"What?" Toriel asks, confusion covering her face.

Frisk quickly shakes her head, "Nothing."

Toriel sighs, "Good night, my child."

She turns and heads for the door. Frisk sits up, "You should forgive him. I have."

Toriel stops and looks back at Frisk. She smiles lightly, "I'll think about it."

She leaves the room then and Frisk sighs, lying back down. She pulls the cover over her shoulders and closes her eyes, "Good night, Asriel."

 _ **"Good night.. Frisk.."**_ Flowey replies softly.

* * *

Frisk opens the door and Sans and Papyrus are there. They smile at her and Sans waves, "Sup, kiddo?"

"Hello, human!" Papyrus adds, waving enthusiastically.

Frisk smiles wide and flings herself at the skeleton brothers, hugging them, Sans around the waist, Papyrus by the legs, "Sans! Papyrus!"

Papyrus laugh, patting her head, "You are right to be happy to see the Great Papyrus!"

"Chill out, bro." Sans pats Frisk's head as well, "I think she's the great one."

"The Great Papyrus agrees!" he replies.

Frisk laughs, "It's great to see both of you!"

"We have guests?" Toriel smiles, coming to the door, "Please, come in. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'll make spaghetti."

"Sold!" Papyrus steps over Frisk, entering the house.

Frisk releases them, laughing. She grabs Sans's hand, "Yeah, stay!"

"Sure thing, kid." Sans winks.

"So, spaghetti?" Sans asks Toriel.

She nods, "Isn't it your favorite?"

"Sure." Sans replies, looking around, "Nice place. Should have stopped by sooner."

"Oh, you had your own place to sort out, we don't mind the absence." Toriel states, going into the kitchen.

"Mhm." Sans continues to look around, "Real nice place, much nicer than mine and Pap's."

"Our home is great!" Papyrus calls from the kitchen, where he's helping Toriel prepare the spaghetti.

Sans chuckles, "Didn't say it wasn't."

"Good!" Papyrus replies, "Because it is very great!

Frisk smiles, "I'm so glad you guys are staying for dinner. I've missed you. You guys have to come over more often."

Sans smiles back at her, "Will do."

She continues to smile up at him and he frowns suddenly, "Hey, kid.. Tell me.. You wouldn't happen to.. Be carrying another soul, would you?"

Frisk's smile falls, "Wh-what..?"


	3. Consequences of the Soul

**Consequences of the Soul**

Everyone sits at the kitchen table, eating spaghetti and Sans stares openly at Frisk. Frisk looks back at him, "You okay, Sans..?"

"I sense another soul in you." he states, then he coughs, "It's probably nothing, though. Don't sweat it, kid."

Frisk frowns, _He can't be sensing Asriel, can he? Asriel doesn't actually have a soul, but if not him, then who? Then again, he might be sensing Asriel's presence in my soul. It has to be that. I can't tell anyone about Asriel, not until I can fix him. I promised him that at least. He doesn't want anyone knowing he's out yet. I don't break my promises._ Frisk shakes her head, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sans."

He nods slowly and Papyrus speaks, "What are you two talking about? Frisk has another soul?"

"No, it's just a misunderstanding." Frisk replies.

"Right. A misunderstanding.." Sans doesn't sound convinced.

Toriel frowns, "How could she have another soul?"

"I don't." Frisk states quickly, _I have to end this conversation._

"Are you sure? Sans is hardly wrong when it comes to the stuff he sees in people." Papyrus tries to support Sans's theory.

"Papyrus is right." Toriel adds.

Frisk groans softly, a knot forming in her chest, "I'm sure.."

The knot seems to grow and tighten, sending sharp pains through her body. She wraps her arms around herself, closing her eyes, groaning. Sans looks at her in worry, "Hey, you okay, kid?"

"Human?" Papyrus asks.

"Frisk, what's wrong?" Toriel stands.

"I'm.." Frisk starts to speak and then she falls out of her chair.

"Hey!" Sans jumps from his chair and catches her before she can hit the floor.

"Frisk?" he asks.

She shudders in his arms, her body shaking. Sans lifts her fully into his arms and turns to Toriel, "Where's her room?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left.." Toriel replies, shock and worry covering her face.

Sans takes Frisk to her room and Papyrus and Toriel follow. Sans lies Frisk on her bed and covers her up. Toriel comes and stands beside him, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know.." Sans frowns, _The other soul I sense.. Is it doing this to her?_

"What's wrong with her?" Papyrus asks.

"I don't know." Sans shakes his head, " I don't know.."

Frisk lies in bed, shivering, fists clenches, eyes shut tight. Th knot in her chest continues to tighten and she whimpers in pain. Toriel covers her mouth, tears filling her eyes, "My poor child.."

"What's making her so sick?" Papyrus frowns.

Frisk's face relaxes slightly as she loses consciousness. She moans in her sleep, "As..riel.."

"Asriel..?" Toriel speaks softly.

"Asriel's your kid, right?" Sans looks at Toriel, frowning.

Toriel nods, "Why?"

Sans looks back at Frisk, "Could he be..?"

"What is it, Sans?" Papyrus frowns, "What are you coming up with?"

"Kid.." Sans rests his hand gently on Frisk's forehead, "Tell me you didn't.."

"Sans?" Toriel drops her hands to her sides, looking worried and confused.

Sans shakes his head, "Just.. A theory.."

"Mind explaining that theory?" Papyrus crosses his arms.

Sans sighs, "I think.. Frisk.. Might have.. Tried to absorb.. Asriel.. So now, it's making her sick.. I'm not certain though, it's just.. A hunch.. I don't know what else could be wrong with her. She didn't even eat, so she didn't get sick from Pap's cooking."

"Hey, Toriel did the cooking!" Papyrus replies, "I didn't poison the Human!"

"I know, that's what I just said. She didn't eat it." Sans crosses his arms, sighing in frustration now.

"You really think she absorbed him? How could she even do that?" Toriel shakes her head, "She said he had no soul. Can humans even absorb monster souls?"

"Monsters can absorb human souls, so I guess humans can absorb monster souls as well.." Sans replies, "Wait, when did she say he had no soul?"

"She told me yesterday that.. She met Asriel, but.. He was a flower. And he head no soul.." Toriel explains.

"A flower." Sans'e eyes narrow, "That damn flower, of course! I knew there had to be a reason he know about the Timelines, too."

"You met him, too?" Toriel asks.

Sans shakes his head, "He called himself 'Flowey' when I met him. He was quite a bother.. Er, no offence."

She frowns, "None taken."

"Do you mean the golden flower that talked to me?" Papyrus asks.

Sans nods, "He was up to no good, but I assume Frisk found the real him. She's rather good at that.. Poor kid couldn't leave him, knowing who he was. She's got herself into more trouble than she can handle.."

"How do you know your 'theory' is what's happening?" Toriel asks.

"I sense another soul in her, she said his name when she went unconscious. She knew Flowey, too. It's only math. I guess we'll see soon enough.." Sans replies.

* * *

For the next few days, Sans and Papyrus stay with Toriel to check on Frisk. The human girl seems to fall deeper into unconsciousness with each passing day. Sans sits at her bedside, frowning, "What's going on with you, kid? I can sense your soul weakening.. We're worried, we need you to wake up, okay?"

He sighs, "I hate that there's nothing I can do for you.."

 _"Sans..?"_

Sans looks at Frisk with wide eyes, her voice is so faint he almost didn't catch it. He leans forward lightly, "Frisk?"

"Sans..?" Frisk repeats in reply, her body shivering violently. Her eyes flutter, but her eyes stay closed. Sans reaches out and grasps her hand, "I'm here. What is it..?"

"Sans.. Sans.." she speaks in whispers. Suddenly Sans's vision goes dark and he loses consciousness. When he wakes, he finds himself in an empty space with some kind of pale red lights illuminating from everywhere. He's lying on solid ground, but he can see more empty space below him. He frowns and sits up slowly. He looks around but he doesn't see anything. He stands and crosses his arms, "Where am I?"


	4. Safe

**Safe**

Sans walks around the empty space for what feels like forever, but there's nothing, just space. No matter how far he walks, it's as if he never took a step. He sighs, tucking his hands in his sweater pockets, "I don't see a way out.. I can't even teleport.."

He keeps walking, and then he hears Frisk's voice, just barely, call out to him. He gasps and runs towards the voice. Her voice slowly gets louder until he can barely see three entwined lights; red, green, and gold, shooting into the sky. He finally gets to the lights, breathless and he sees the three lights hold people. The red light in the center holds a sleeping Frisk. The green light on her right holds what appears to be a sleeping Asriel, and the golden light holds someone encased in shadow. Above the people, the lights twist and entwine as they ascend.

Sans stares at the lights, dumbfounded, "F-Frisk?"

 _"Sans?"_

Frisk's voice echoes from everywhere, but the sleeping Frisk's mouth doesn't move.

"Frisk!" Sans calls back, "Kid, what's happening to you?!"

 _"Please, don't be mad at me."_

The voice sobs. Sans shakes his head, "I'm not, I promise, just tell me what happened. Where you went.."

 _"Everything will be okay, soon, I promise."_

"What are you talking about? Where are you, kid? Let me talk to you face-to-face." Sans replies.

 _"You.. Are, Sans."_

Sans blinks, and looks at the sleeping human in front of him, " _This_.. Is you? For real?"

He stares at Frisk, levitating in her weird red light. He frowns, then looks at Asriel, "You are harboring his soul."

 _"Can't harbor a soul that isn't there. I'm just keeping him safe while I fix him."_

"And.. _That?_ " Sans gestures the the shadowed figure in the gold light.

 _"That's.. I actually don't know. Asriel says that person was already here when he got here, so.. I don't know who it is. They've been asleep forever, though."_

"Do you all sleep all the time in here?" Sans crosses his arms, staring suspiciously at the figure in the gold light.

 _"No, Asriel doesn't sleep much. Usually only when I'm asleep. I want to stay here, Sans. It doesn't hurt here."_

Sans shakes his head, "You can't just stay here, kid, everyone misses you back.. There. Back home. You need to wake up."

 _"I can't. I've been trying. You can help me, can't you? I think.. I brought you here.. I just.. Got so scared, I kept calling for you.. I didn't know where I was at first.. But, then I heard.. I'm safe here, I'll find out how to let you go.."_

"What did you hear? Kid, where are we?" Sans asks.

 _"We're.. In my soul."_

"Makes sense, I guess.." he frowns, sighing, "I need to find out what's hurting you before I leave. We need you to wake up. I need to separate you from Asriel-"

Frisk's voice cuts him off, _"Asriel isn't hurting me, don't touch him!"_

Sans gasps softly, "Kid.."

 _"What's happening is my fault, so leave him alone!"_

Tears fall down the sleeping child's face and Sans sighs, "I'm sorry.."

The voice sobs and Sans stares at Frisk with a sad expression, "Look, whatever's happening to you, it isn't good. It needs to be stopped, you could die."

 _"How? I don't want to die, Sans."_

"And I won't let you. I just.. Need to figure out how to relieve the pressure being placed on your soul." he replies.

 _"How do you do that?"_

"I have to find the source first.. Are you sure it's not Asriel?" he asks.

 _"How can it be? He has no soul to interfere with mine.."_

"So it must be.." his eyes narrow as he looks at the shadowed figure, "Them."

 _"How? They've never bothered me before.. I don't even know who they are.."_

"It's either them or Asriel, one of them is hurting your soul. I'll take them both out if I have to, if it means saving you." Sans states.

* * *

"Sans?" Toriel places a hand on Sans's shoulder, shaking him lightly.

She frowns lightly and shakes him a little harder when he doesn't wake.

"Toriel?" Papyrus sticks his head into the room. He sighs, smiling, "Ah, let the lazybones sleep, he's been freaking out all day."

"You're right.." she shakes her head, smiling, turning to him, "You should get some sleep, too."

"I shall! I will nap on the couch!" Papyrus goes back to the living room.

Toriel sighs and leaves Frisk's room, shutting the door behind her. She then goes to her own room and sits on her bed. She looks around and picks up a framed photo sitting on her nightstand. The photo is of her, Asgore, Asriel, and a child with short hair who's face is covered by a bouquet of yellow flowers. Tears fall down her face as she stares at the picture, "I do miss you all.."

She shakes her head, "My family.. My children.. They died so young.. So long ago.. If only I could have saved them.. I would give anything to have them back with me.. Having Frisk here helps a lot, but.. She just looks so much like _her_.. It kind of hurts at times. And yet, Frisk is so different than she was.."

She wipes her face, chuckling softly. She puts the picture back and closes her eyes. Suddenly she hears screaming. Her eyes snap open and she runs to the source of the screams. Inside Frisk's room, Sans is back against the far wall and three children now sit on Frisk's bed. Asriel on the right, Frisk in the middle, and a girl mirroring Frisk's appearance but with darker hair on the left. Toriel bursts into the room and gasps, seeing the children. All three children look at Toriel and call out in unison, _"Mom!"_


	5. Glimpses of Another Time

**Glimpses of Another Time**

Toriel stares at the three children before her. Her eyes are wide, but she doesn't know what to say, or what to do. Asriel scrambles off the bed and runs to her. He hugs her, clutching her dress in her fists. He cries, "Mom! Mom, I'm so sorry!"

She gasps, staring down at him now. The little monster is shaking, tears running down his face. Toriel's eyes soften and she crouches down, wrapping her arms around her son. She holds him tight, tears now falling down her face, "Oh, god, Asriel.. I can't believe you're back.."

"Mom!" he continues to cry, releasing her dress only to cling to her arms around him. Toriel holds him for a few minutes, everyone else is silent. She finally releases him and he steps back, wiping his face. Frisk is still staring at the girl beside her, and the girl stares back, frowning. The girl crosses her arms, looking over Frisk, "Who are you and why do you look like me?"

Frisk opens her mouth to reply, but she doesn't know what to say. Asriel turns to them and frowns lightly, "Chara, be nice to her."

Chara looks at Asriel and she sighs, "Sure. Whatever."

Toriel turns her gaze to the dark haired girl, "Chara..? Is that really you?"

Chara looks at Toriel and she smiles lightly, "Hi, Mom."

Toriel holds her arms out, tears still falling, "Come here, my child. It's been so long.."

Chara climbs over Frisk and gets off the bed. She walks over to Toriel and she embraces Chara, as she had Asriel. Chara hugs her back, but not as enthusiastically as Asriel did. Frisk watches them from her bed and she looks away, hiding the sadness on her face. _I should be happy for Asriel, this is what we wanted from the beginning, so why do I feel so.. Jealous? Toriel's not even my real Mom.. I shouldn't be feeling like this. But that girl, Chara? Something about her is off to me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. How did her soul get into mine in the first place?_

Sans walks up to Frisk and puts a hand on her shoulder, "You okay, kid?"

She looks up at him and suddenly Sans isn't in the room anymore. Instead, he's back underground, in Snowdin. The snow covered ground is littered in shredded clothing and monster dust flies through the wind. He looks around, "The hell?"

His eyes widen when he sees what's happening a few feet away from him. Frisk and Papyrus are ahead, preparing to fight. Sans remembers this, where Frisk flirts with Papyrus to make him stop fighting. Sans's eyes widen, This isn't the same. He gasps when he sees Frisk pull a knife from the bag on her hip. Papyrus is saying something Sans can't hear, and the older skeleton holds out his arms to hug Frisk. Frisk rushes forth and before Sans can even think to move, she swipes the knife across Papyrus's torso. Papyrus turns to dust and Sans screams, appearing in front of Frisk. He glares at her, tears running down his face before he even knows they're there.

Frisk looks up at him and she smiles slowly. Her eyes are full of darkness. The next instant, Sans is back in Frisk's room and she's staring at him in confusion, "Sans? Are you all right?"

Her confusion turns to worry, "Why are you crying?"

Sans removes his hand from Frisk's shoulder, and he touches his face. He's shocked to find tears there. He quickly wipes his face with his jacket sleeve and he chuckles softly, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Frisk still stares at her friend in worry, "I've never seen you cry.."

He looks at her again and the image of Frisk's dark eyes and heartless smile flashes through his mind for an instant. He blinks a few times and smiles awkwardly, "I'm fine, really."

"If you say so.." she replies.

"I'm just going to step out for a minute, I'll be back in a jiffy." he winks at Frisk before teleporting back to his own home. He sits on the couch, he looks freaked out, "What the hell did I see when I touched her? I know that didn't happen in Snowdin, so why did I see it? And that looks she had.. That's not even.. It's pure evil.."

He crosses his arms, shaking his head, "And Pap.. Watching him turn to dust like that.."

He shudders, "That's the worst thing I have ever seen.. I don't _ever_ want to see _that_ again.."

He sighs and closes his eyes. His eyes snap open the next second when he sees Papyrus turning to dust behind his lids. He grips his head, "No, I _don't_ want to _see_ that!"

He shivers and shakes his head, dropping his hands into his lap, "I don't understand what I'm seeing.. I _know_ Frisk would never hurt Papyrus, so _why..?_ "

He sits on his couch for an hour, just muttering to himself, and shaking his head repeatedly. Suddenly there's a knock on his door. He stands slowly, "Who is it?"

"Sans..?" Frisk calls from the other side, "You've been gone awhile, so.. I figured.. Are you okay?"

Sans sighs, "I'm fine, kid."

"Can I.. Come in?" she asks.

"No!" he gasps, then he coughs, "I, uh.. Sure, come on in.."

The front door opens and Frisk slowly enters the house. She closes the door behind her and meets Sans's gaze. Sans looks away for a second, before meeting her eyes. He smiles lightly, "What's up?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asks, bringing her hands up to her chest, cupping them over one another, "You seem.. Scared. I've never seen you get scared, even when Flowey.."

She shakes her head, "Sans, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

Sans looks away, scratching the back of his head, "Ah.. Kid.. It's not.. That simple.."


	6. Sibling Rivalry

**Sibling Rivalry**

Frisk sits with Sans, "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

Sans chuckles, winking at her, "I can't believe a _little kid_ is trying to console _me_."

Frisk frowns lightly, "Sans, I'm serious.."

He sighs, "I know, kiddo. I'm fine, though. I promise."

She crosses her arms loosely, "You don't _look_ fine."

"Nothing gets past you, eh?" he shakes his head, leaning back. He looks at the ceiling, "Don't worry about it, really. Don't you have better things to do? Tori's kid's alive again and all.. And.. That other human.. They're like.. Your siblings now, right?"

Frisk drops her hands to her lap and she sighs, "Yeah, I guess so.. I just.. I'm not sure how I feel about that girl.. Asriel called her Chara? She doesn't seem right to me. Maybe it's just because she doesn't seem to like me much.. I don't know. I'm glad to see Asriel again, though."

"I bet." Sans puts his hands behind his head, "You should go back, though. Tori's surely worried about you. Did you even tell her you were leaving?"

"She's occupied." Frisk replies.

"Frisk." Sans shakes his head, "Go home, kid."

Frisk sighs, "Okay.. But are you _sure_ you're all right? The way you looked at me.. I've never seen you look so scared.. So _angry_.. Are you mad at me for pulling you into my soul? That was an accident.."

Sans closes his eyes, "I'm _fine_. Go home, get some rest. I'll come back by tomorrow to check on you."

Frisk sighs again as she stands, "Well.. Okay.. See you tomorrow.. Sans.."

She leaves his house and looks up at the starry night sky. The wind blows gently, rustling her hair. She sighs yet again and sticks her hands in her pockets as she turns to head back home. It doesn't take more then five minutes to get back home and she goes inside to see Toriel in her usual chair, and Asriel and Chara sitting on the floor in front of her. Frisk closes the door and leans against it, listening as Toriel tells them how Frisk saved everyone. Frisk rolls her eyes, _Asriel already knows that. He was there._ Surprised by her thoughts, she frowns. _Why did I just say that? I'm not jealous of them. Toriel's my mom just as much as she is theirs._

Toriel notices her and smiles, gesturing for her to join them, "Come, Frisk, you must tell them about your encounter with Mettaton!"

Frisk shakes her head, smiling softly, "You're doing such a great job already, Mom. You should tell them. I think I'm just going to head to bed now, let you guys.. Catch up."

"Oh," Toriel nods, "Go ahead, then, dear. Sweet dreams."

Frisk nods, waves to Asriel, who waves back, and Chara, who just looks at her, before heading to her room. She gets on her bed and lies down. She quickly falls asleep, being more exhausted than she realizes. The next morning, she is woken by Chara, tapping her cheek, "Hey. You. Wake up."

Frisk opens her eyes and meets Chara's bored gaze. She sits up and Chara puts her hands in her pockets. Frisk smiles at her, "Good morning, Chara."

"Mom's making breakfast." Chara replies before leaving.

Frisk frowns, "Can't she at least say good morning?"

She yawns and gets out of bed. She walks towards the door and Chara steps back into the doorway. She just stares at Frisk, and then she pulls Frisk's door closed. Frisk gasps softly and grabs the handle. She tries to open the door but something has it stuck from the other side. She pulls with both hands, "Chara, that's not funny. Let me out!"

Chara stands on the other side, arms crossed, smirking lightly at the chair she has stuck under the handle. Asriel walks over to Chara, and frowns, "Let her out, you'll get in trouble."

Chara groans, rolling her eyes, "You ruin everything."

She removes the chair and Frisk falls to the floor as the door swings open. Chara heads to the kitchen and Asriel helps Frisk up, "Sorry about that, Chara was just playing with you."

"Playing?" Frisk shakes her head, " _That's_ how she plays?"

Asriel smiles lightly, "Yeah. She's not so bad once you get to know her. She was much more shy when I met her. She's just adjusting, that's all."

"Oh.. Okay." Frisk nods, "Makes sense. This must all be so weird for her."

Asriel leads Frisk to the kitchen and Chara is sitting at the table, in Frisk's chair. Frisk frowns lightly, but then she quickly smiles, "That's where I sit."

Chara looks at her, "There are three other chairs here. Pick another one, I was here first."

"Chara." Toriel shakes her head, lying plates of food on the table, "Be nice, dear."

Asriel sits on Chara's right and Toriel sits on her left. Frisk frowns and sits beside Asriel, _Why does she get my seat? I always sit by Toriel.._ After breakfast, Asriel helps Toriel with cleaning up and Chara and Frisk sit in the living room. Frisk shows Chara a drawing she did of Asgore and Toriel and Chara snatches the drawing. She frowns at it, then she rips it in half, "Look, now it's real."

"H-hey!" Frisk picks up the two pieces, separating Asgore and Toriel. She frowns at Chara, who's now ignoring her and drawing something on a sheet of paper. Frisk looks away, frowning at the ripped drawing. She looks back at Chara, glaring. She holds up the ripped paper, "What's wrong with you? Why did you do that? I'm trying to be nice to you, why are you so mean?"

Chara stands and snatches the paper pieces. She then suddenly starts crying, she yells, "I'm telling on you!"

"What?!" Frisk looks up at her in confusion.

Chara runs into the kitchen, crying, "Mom, look what Frisk did to the drawing I made of you and Dad!"

"What?!" Frisk stands, running into the kitchen.

Toriel turns and frowns. She looks at Frisk in disappointment, "That was highly uncalled for, young lady. Go to your room. I'll call you out at lunchtime. Go, think about what you've done."

"Mom, I didn't do that!" Frisk pleads, "That's the drawing _I_ made of you and Asgore! I was showing it to Chara and _she_ ripped it!"

Chara keeps crying, "She's being so mean, trying to get me in trouble!"

"Liar!" Frisk gasps.

Toriel puts her hands on her hips, glaring at Frisk, "That is enough! Go to your room!"

Frisk stares at Toriel, dumbfounded. She turns and runs back to her room. She slams the door, crying, "That's not fair! _Chara_ did it, why am _I_ getting in trouble?!"


	7. She Who Needs No Alibi

**She Who Needs No Alibi**

Frisk climbs on to her dresser top and opens her window, "Sans'll believe me."

She jumps out the window and lands in the grass with a soft "Ooph." She stands quickly and runs towards Sans and Papyrus's house. She gets there and just as she's about to knock, she hears Sans's voice from inside, "I'm telling you, Pap, I _saw_ her do it."

"That is silly!" Papyrus replies, "The Human would _never_ kill me!"

Frisk's eyes widen, _Is that why he..? He thinks I'd..?_ She steps away from the door, bringing her hands to her chest cupping them over one another. Tears fill her eyes and she turns, running down the street. She runs until she enters the forest. She slows to a walk, breathing heavily, tears coating her cheeks. She shakes her head, "I don't understand.. Why is everything so wrong?"

She wipes her face and sniffles. She looks around as she walks, she's never roamed in the forest, Toriel didn't want her in there alone. Frisk thought that order was pointless, she went through all of the Underground alone, hadn't she? As she walks, she sees The monster kid and Chara. She frowns lightly and hides behind a tree. She peeks around the tree, _When had she left the house? I didn't see her on the road.._ The monster kid shakes his head, "I swear, I don't know!"

Chara twirls a knife and Frisk's eyes widen, Where did she get that? Mom doesn't keep knives in the house. The look in Chara's eyes is empty, soulless. Frisk doesn't like the look in her eyes. Chara sighs lightly, "All you had to do was tell me what I wanted to know. If you don't have the answers I need, then you're no longer useful."

"W-wait!" he squeaks.

Frisk's eyes widen, _What is she-?_ Chara stabs the monster kid before Frisk can even finish her thought. Frisk covers her mouth to keep from screaming as the monster kid instantly turns to dust. Chara shakes her knife, watching the dust fall. Frisk turns away from the scene, hiding behind the tree. Her eyes are extremely wide, and tears fall down her face. Her entire body trembles, _Chara.. She just.. Murdered that monster._

She quickly runs from the forest, trying to get to Sans's house as quick as possible. She gets to the skeleton brothers' house and knocks frantically, sobbing, "Sans! Sans!"

Sans opens the door, a confused look on his face, "Kid?"

She throws herself at him, clutching his sweater. She sobs against his torso, "He's dead! Oh, my god, he's _dead!_ "

Sans frowns, "Who's dead? What happened, Frisk?"

He leads her inside and closes the door. They sit on the couch and she's still clinging to him. Papyrus comes into the living room, "What's going on?"

Sans looks at Frisk for the answer and she continues to sob, "Chara killed him!"

"Wait, who did she kill?" Sans's eyes widen.

"The monster kid in the striped shirt." she replies, soaking his sweater.

He holds her, still frowning, "What did you see?"

She explains to him what she saw in the forest, and why she was in the forest in the first place. She even told him what she heard him and Papyrus talking about. Sans's sighs, "Kid.."

She moves away from him, wiping her face with her sweater sleeve, "Sans, I'm scared. Chara.. She killed that boy.. And Toriel, Asriel, and I have to live with her.. She was.. Looking for something.. I couldn't even move to stop her.. I should have stopped her.."

She sobs again, covering her face with her hands. Sans and Papyrus look at one another, then back at Frisk. Sans stares at her, uncertain of what to do, _Chara definitely needs to be dealt with. Toriel has to know about the danger she's in. But Chara came from Frisk, what will happen to her if Chara gets hurt?_ Sans stands, "Come on, kid. We have to tell Toriel."

"She won't believe me." Frisk wipes her face again.

"She has to know, we can't just keep this a secret." Sans replies, "What if Chara hurt Toriel?"

Frisk winces, "What am I supposed to do? Mom _raised_ Chara.."

"And she's raising you. She'll believe you if I'm backing you up. Come on, we have to get to your place before Chara does."

They appear in Toriel's living room and she looks up at them in surprise, "Oh, hello. What did I say about using the doorbell, Sans?"

She frowns, "Frisk?"

Frisk looks down, "Mom, I.. Chara's not safe.."

Toriel's expression becomes confused, "What do you mean, my child?"

 _"Yeah, what do you mean, Frisk?"_

Frisk turns and her eyes widen. Chara's standing in the kitchen doorway with Asriel. Chara's eyes are narrowed and her arms are crossed. She seems relaxed, but her eyes still have that emptiness to them.

Frisk swallows, "I know what.. You did in the woods. I saw you kill him."

"Kill? Who did she kill?" Toriel stands, looking between her children.

Chara isn't fazed. She sighs, "Frisk, stop making up stories about me just so Mom will pay attention to you. This is getting annoying. Even Asriel noticed, didn't you, Asriel?"

She looks at Asriel and he nods quickly, "Chara's right."

Frisk's eyes widen, "Seriously? You're the one who's lying! Mom, you have to believe me! I wouldn't make this up!"

"She's telling the truth." Sans says.

Chara turns her cold gaze on him, "Did you see me kill anyone? Didn't think so. Frisk's just looking for attention. She doesn't like having siblings. She doesn't want to share _our_ Mom."

Toriel frowns, "If Chara.. Killed someone.. Where is the proof?"

"Chara had a knife!" Frisk blurts.

Chara spreads her arms, "Check me, I don't have any knife. I sleep with Mom and Asriel, they'd know if I had weapons."

"Besides, she couldn't have killed someone," Asriel states, "She was with me the entire afternoon."

Frisk shakes her head, "You can't be serious.."


	8. Make A Choice

**Make A Choice**

Frisk wakes up screaming. Toriel bursts into the room, followed by Asriel and Chara. Toriel turns on the light and runs to Frisk's side, "My child, what's wrong?!"

Frisk sits up, sobbing. Asriel tilts his head, looking worried. Chara just stands in the doorway, looking sleepy and bored. She crosses her arms and stares at Frisk. Toriel runs her hand over Frisk's head, smoothing her hair, "Talk to me. What's the matter?"

Frisk wipes her face and shakes her head, "It's just.. Just a bad dream. You all can go back to sleep.."

"Are you sure?" Toriel asks, still looking worried.

Frisk nods, "I'm sure, Mom. Sorry to wake you.."

"Very well.." Toriel frowns, "But if you ever need to talk.. I'm here for you."

Frisk nods again, "I know."

Toriel leaves, turning off the light and Asriel follows. Chara smirks at Frisk, "You and I had the same dream."

Frisk glares at her, "I will get proof."

"Oh?" Chara chuckles, "Good luck with that."

She turns and leaves the room and Frisk quickly gets out of bed. She climbs out her window and runs to Sans's house. The wet grass stains her bare feet green as she runs through the yard. She gets to her destination and knocks on the front door. She swallows, speaking softly, "Knock, knock..?"

She is met with a few minutes of silence, and just before she turns to go back home, she hears Sans's voice, "Who's there?"

"Sorry." Frisk replies.

"Sorry, who?" Sans asks.

"I'm sorry." Frisk wipes more tears from her eyes.

Sans opens the door, "And why is that?"

"I know which timeline.. I.. Killed.. Papyrus in.." Frisk nearly chokes.

Sans's eyes widen, "It's an actual timeline?"

She nods, "I didn't remember, not until Chara woke up. Since the other day, when she killed.. I've been seeing things happening in the Underground.. I see me.. Killed innocent monsters. It was.. A few timelines before this one.. Three.. I think.."

She's sobbing again, "Chara.. She's giving me these memories to hurt me.. She said.. She can make me do it again."

Sans frowns, "You need to keep an eye on her. She's dangerous. We have to put her back to sleep."

"Putting her back to sleep won't do anything. She'll just wake herself back up, and once she's awake.. She can influence me again.."

"Can you remember when she went to sleep?" he crosses his arms.

She shakes her head, "No.. I'm sorry.."

"She has to be stopped before she hurts anyone else." Sans replies.

Frisk nods, "But how? Toriel won't believe me when I tell against her because Asriel backs her up."

"Asriel, you need to get the truth from him. The kid's not bad, not really. He'll tell you the truth." Sans snaps.

Frisk frowns, "But he's always with Chara.."

"So, get him alone. It can't be that hard." Sans states.

Frisk sighs, "I'll try."

"Good girl," he pats her head, "Now, go home and get some sleep, baby bones."

Frisk nods and runs home. The next day she approaches Asriel while Chara is helping Toriel, "Can you come to my room for a minute?"

He looks towards the kitchen, and seeing Chara's back is turned, he nods at Frisk. They go to her room and she shuts the door, "Don't lie to me, Asriel. Did you see Chara leave the house with a knife the other day?"

Asriel looks away, "Frisk.."

She shakes her head, "Asriel, I need to know if you saw her."

He nods slowly, not meeting her gaze, "She said.. To tell Mom she was with me when you.. Come home.."

Frisk's eyes widen, "She knew I was there.."

"Of course I knew."

Frisk jumps and turns, eyes wide. Chara stands in the doorway, holding the door open. She's smiling lightly, "I knew you were there, and I knew you wouldn't stop me. You're weak, Frisk."

She steps fully into the room and closes the door. She pulls a knife out from under the front of her sweater. Her smile grows, "Here's your proof. The knife I used to turn that cretin to dust."

Frisk's eyes widen, "Why did you hurt him? What were you looking for?"

"I found what I was looking for," Chara smirks, "And it's been right in front of me this entire time. Who knew?"

Chara points at Frisk, "I've been looking for this. Your _Determination_."

Frisk takes a step back and Asriel looks between them, worried. Chara turns to him, clicking her tongue, "And you, _big brother.._ You sold me out without a second thought. And here I thought I could _trust_ you. People who can't be trusted don't need to be around. Isn't that right? _Flowey?_ "

Asriel's eyes widen and Frisk steps in front of him, "Leave him alone, Chara."

Chara laughs and stabs Frisk in the shoulder, "Don't tell me what to do, Frisk!"

She grabs Frisk by her injured shoulder and stabs the knife into Frisk's stomach, "It isn't wise!"

"Stop!" Asriel screams.

Frisk coughs blood and her body trembles. She yelps as Chara twists the knife in her wounds. Chara laughs, loudly, maniacally, "Don't expect _Mommy_ to save you! I already took care of her!"

Frisk sobs as more blood spills out her mouth as Chara stabs her again, this time in the chest, just below her heart.

Everything fades away and Chara giggles, still holding on to Frisk as Frisk is faced with two options; Continue, or Reset.

"Go ahead," Chara giggles in her ear, "Reset. I'll just do it again."

"Continue." Frisk replies.

They appear back in Frisk's room and Chara laughs wildly as she pounces on Frisk. She stabs her in the stomach repeatedly as she speaks in laughter, "Go ahead and Continue! I'll just kill you over and over and over and over and over and over!"


	9. Error

**Error**

Chara sighs, twirling her bloody knife as she walks around Frisk, who's lying on the floor with multiple stab wounds to the stomach. Chara looks down at her, "How many times are you going to make me kill you before you just give me what I want?"

Asriel sits beside Frisk, staring up at Chara in fear, "Chara.. Please.. Leave her alone.."

Chara looks at him, "Shut up. This is your fault, you know. You're just as weak as she is. At least as Flowey you were some fun. Now you have a _conscience_."

Asriel looks away, "You weren't like this when you first came here.."

"Actually, I was, I just hide _very_ _well_." she laughs and turns to Frisk, "And you, _little_ _savior_ , it's about time you give me what I want. Why are you refusing to Reset? You can just save everyone again. Mom will still be dust if you keep Continuing. So go back and save them. Why keep stalling?"

"I.. Saved them.." Frisk coughs blood, "I don't.. Want to.. Send them back.."

"You can just save them again." Chara replies.

Frisk shakes her head slowly, "It's not.. The same.. Asriel.. Won't be.. Himself.. Anymore.."

Asriel gasps, "You'd rather keep dying, than send me back to being Flowey?"

She nods, "I promised.. To save you.."

Chara rolls her eyes, "I've had enough of this. Let's try this again."

She stabs the knife into Frisk's chest.

* * *

"Stop." Sans frowns.

Papyrus looks at him in confusion, "Is something the matter, Sans?"

Sans shakes his head, "Just.. Give me a minute to think.." _It just happened again, a time shift.. It's happened ten times now.. But this one took longer than the others. A slight difference in time is easy to miss, a slight sense of Deja Vu. Something's up with the kid, it has to be. She's the only one who can manipulate time like that. But why is she doing it so frequently like this?_

He stands and puts his hands in his pockets, "I'm going to go check on Frisk, stay here, okay? I'll be right back."

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?" Papyrus asks.

"No, I got it. I'll be right back." Sans replies.

He snaps his fingers, and he teleports to Frisk's house. He appears in the living room and looks around. His eyes widen when he sees Asriel in the kitchen, sitting ont he floor, crying. He walks over to him, "Asriel..?"

Asriel gasps and turns a little to face the skeleton. That's when Sans sees the pile of dust in front of Asriel, and the dust on the young monster's hands. Sans' eyes widen and his heart drops, "I-is that..?"

Asriel looks back at the pile of dust, "Mom.."

Sans's gasps, "T-Toriel..?"

His eyes flare with anger then, "Did Chara do this? Where is Frisk?"

Asriel looks towards Frisk's room and he whimpers, "With her.."

Sans runs to Frisk's room, bursting through the door, "Frisk?!"

He sees Frisk kneeling down and Chara standing over her with a knife. He throws his arm out and Chara is encased in blue light as she's thrown across the room. Frisk looks up at him in confusion, "S-Sans..?"

Sans runs over and lifts Frisk into his arms, "Are you all right, baby bones?"

Frisk nods slowly, holding an arm over the stab wounds in her stomach. Sans frowns at the blood seeping into her sweater and he turns to leave. Chara stands quickly and throws the knife at Sans. Sans moves to deflect it, but he's too slow. He falls to the floor and Frisk yelps as he drops her. She scrambles to stand, "Sans!"

Tears fill her eyes as he starts to turn to dust. He frowns, pulling the knife from his side, "Damn.. Should've kept her pinned.. I won't make that mistake again.."

He raises his arm and a Gaster Blaster appears in front of him. Chara moves to get out of the way, but the Blaster shoots her with a beam of light before she can. The Blaster disappears, and Chara falls to the ground, now nothing but charred bones. Frisk grips Sans's jacket, "Sans, you'll be okay! Y-you will!"

He shakes his head, over half of his falling to dust, "Not this time, kid.. I'm.. Sorry.. I should've.. Come sooner.. Before Tori.. And you.."

Frisk shakes her head, tears streaming down her face, "I'm okay, and so are you! Just hold on!"

He chuckles, looking at her with the only eye he has left. Only half of his left eye remains. He smiles as the rest of him turns to dust. Frisk gasps, staring at the dust in her hands that was his jacket. She screams, scooping the dust into her arms. She holds what Sans has become to her chest as she cries. Asriel comes into the room and he looks sad, "Frisk.. This doesn't have to be how it ends.."

Frisk sobs, "No! No! We were supposed to be happy!"

Asriel wipes his face and walks over to Frisk. He kneels by her and puts his arms around her. She looks at him through teary eyes. She moves and throws her arms around him, still clutching Sans's dust in her fists. He sits there, holding her while she cries. After awhile, Asriel pulls back, "Frisk.."

She looks at him in silence. Asriel sighs, "Go back. Get Mom and Dad, and everyone out. Don't save me this time. It's because of me that she was able to wake up. If you leave me down there, she can't hurt anyone."

Frisk's eyes widen, "What..? L-leave y-you..?"

She groans, covering his stomach again. Asriel's eyes soften, "You're hurt because of me. I hurt you many times, but.. I never actually felt bad about it.. I'm sorry."

"Don't be.. I'll be.. Fine.." Frisk coughs, "I'm not.. Letting you go back.. To being.. Flowey.."

He shakes his head, "It's the only way to save that monster kid, and Sans. And Mom.."

She stares at him, tears running down her face. She swallows hard, "A-are you.. Sure..?"

He nods, smiling softly, "Do it, Frisk. Reset the Timeline."


	10. Too Late

**Too Late**

Frisk opens her eyes slowly and she sighs softly, closing her eyes again as she realizes she's outside the Ruins, lying in a bed of golden flowers. She lies there with her eyes closed for several minutes. _All my hard work, all for nothing. Because of Chara. She killed the kid, and Mom, and Sans, too.. I have to live with those memories, Sans does, too. I hate remembering when I die, I don't want him having to remember his own death forever. I won't let her use me again, I will stay determined to not hurt any of them. She won't win. I won't let her control me like before. I'll make her stay asleep._

Frisk opens her eyes, staring at the surface above as brilliant light shines down on her. She sighs, sitting up slowly, "I can't lay here forever. Let's.. Go talk to Flowey.."

She stands slowly, stretching her limbs. She winces, feeling phantom pains from Chara's stab wounds. She dusts herself off, brushing away flowers that had stuck to her. She brushes flowers from her hair and then walks towards the Ruins. She passes the entryway and she's shocked to find no sign of the flower prince. Worry fills her, "This isn't right. He's always here."

She walks into the Ruins and worry is replaced with dread, "Mom should be coming this way.. She's supposed to confront Flowey so he doesn't kill me. Where is she? Maybe she's not here yet. She's probably up ahead."

She nods to herself and hurries through the first puzzle. As she moves through the Ruins, she notices no monsters are around. She looks around, frowning, "I don't see anyone.."

She inspects her surroundings thoroughly and she gasps, seeing dust coating the floor. The dust has a sparkle to it, and tears fall down Frisk's eyes. Her eyes widen, "Someone's killing them! Chara?"

She takes off running towards Toriel's home, "Mom!"

She gets to the former Queen's house, breathing heavily. She runs past the sparkling star and straight in the house. _No time to use Determination_. She runs around the house and finding Toriel nowhere, she goes downstairs. Frisk runs down the corridor as quickly as she can and when she finally gets to the doors leading out of the Ruins, she finds a pile of dust, and the doors are standing wide open. Cold wind blows snow into the basement, sending the sparkling dust towards her feet. She covers her mouth, "No.. I was too late.."

She drops to her knees and sobs over her monster mother figure's remains. She stands quickly, wiping her face, "Sans and Papyrus!"

She runs out into the cold. She ignores the stinging wind and snow blinding her as she runs. She blinks back the snow and runs with all she has. Her breathing becomes ragged and her legs scream for rest, but she keeps going. She runs all the way to Snowdin and it hurts her to not have met a single monster. I did this by lying there too long. She catches her breath a little, then runs towards the end of town, trying to catch Papyrus before it's too late. She's met with a blizzard and she screams, " _Stop!_ "

The snow clears a little, still falling hard. Frisk finds Papyrus's red scarf in the snow. She sobs as she picks it up, holding it close to her chest. She puts the scar around her neck, and wraps it around a few times so it doesn't drag the ground. The scarf covers up to her nose and she takes in a deep breath as she takes off running again. Sans appears in front of her and she yelps, running right into him.

They both fall down and she scrambles up, "I'm sorry, Sans!"

He stands, "Don't worry about it, kid."

The look in his eyes has changed, and it scares Frisk. She swallows and he glances at the scarf around her neck. She notices him staring and she starts to take it off but he puts up his hand, "Keep it."

She blinks, "A-are you sure..?"

He shrugs, "Looks good on you. Paps would like it."

His body shakes lightly and Frisk moves to touch him and when her hand connects with his arm, he turns faster than she can register and a bone shoots through her chest. She looks up at him, eyes wide. His eyes widen, "Oh, god, kid, I.. I didn't mean to.."

Frisk smiles at him as her soul shatters. He moves to pick her up just as she dies. Frisk wakes up outside the Ruins and she quickly stands. She yelps, falling to her knees as she feels the pain from Sans's attack. She shudders and stands again. She runs straight to the Ruins, Still no Flowey. She runs to Toriel's home, still feeling guilt at the dust on the floors. She runs right to the basement and again, she's met with a pile of sparkling dust and open doors. She cries, "No! I should have been able to stop her! I didn't waste time!"

She shakes her head, tears flying from her face. She runs for Snowdin. I won't be too late to save Papyrus, I won't! She gets to Snowdin, and it's still empty. She doesn't stop to rest, desperate to catch Chara. She stops running, finding Papyrus's scarf in the snow again. She picks it up and looks around, "Sans?"

He appears behind her, "Right here, kid. And, uh.. Sorry about that.. I'm.. On edge.."

She turns and hands the scarf to him, "Help me stop her."

He sighs and takes the scarf from her. He wraps it around his neck as she had and he pulls his hood up, giving his eyes a more sinister look. Frisk winces lightly but she turns and starts running again, "We have to stop her at Waterfall."


	11. Again and Again

**Again and Again**

They run in silence, entering Waterfall. Frisk looks around, eyes narrowing sadly, "No one here either..?"

"She's quick, huh..?" Sans notes softly.

Frisk lowers her head, clenching her fists. _How is she able to be running around? She should have returned to my soul. Asriel should have returned to Flowey as well, but I haven't seen him at all, either times I've been Reset._ She frowns and wipes her face before taking off running again, "Undyne is around here, we have to warn her!"

Sans follows her as she runs through marsh and water. Weeds snag her boots, tripping her constantly, but she doesn't let herself fall. She keeps running, heading towards Hotland, _I won't let Undyne die, too!_ It doesn't take long before they run into the monster kid in the striped shirt. He runs into Frisk and she catches him as he falls. He looks at her and gasps, "Leave me alone!"

Frisk holds her hands up, "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

He frowns, looking her over. He seems to relax, "You look just like that other girl."

Frisk's eyes widen, "Chara? Where is she?"

He turns the way he ran from, "Back there, but don't worry about it! Undyne's gonna take her down!"

Sans looks at Frisk and she meets his gaze. She nods and stands fully, "Go somewhere safe, okay? We're going to help Undyne."

He nods and runs past them. Frisk and Sans runs the way the monster came from. They comes to a long bridge and Undyne is there, shooting magic spears at Chara. Chara dodges them effortlessly and then she lunges for Undyne. Undyne swipes her spear and Chara is suddenly still. More spears shoot at Chara, and she blocks them all with her knife. The demon child is grinning widely and Undyne's visible eye narrows. She swipes her spear again as she sends more spears, trying to impale the Chara. Chara runs towards Undyne, taking the hits.

When Chara is impaled, Frisk cries out, falling to her knees. Sans looks at her, worry shining in his eyes, "Kid?"

Chara growls at the impalements and rips the spear out. This causes Frisk to yelp, her body shaking. Undyne looks uncertain at Chara's lack of expression of pain. Chara gets to Undyne and tries to stab her again, Undyne quickly blocks, grunting in her weakened state. Sans's eyes narrow and his Gaster Blasters appear around him. Frisk stands slowly, breathing heavily. She has open wounds where Chara had been hit. Frisk takes a deep breath and calls out, "Undyne, move!"

Undyne moves to look at her, suspicious of the new human, and Chara takes this opportunity to attack. Undyne's spear lowers slightly and Chara moves her knife free of the block and then she stabs Undyne through the heart. The warrior's visible eyes widens and she looks back at Chara, who's smiling smugly at her, "You're right, by the way."

She pulls her knife free and takes a few steps back. Undyne moves to attack, but she's starting to turn to dust. Frisk's eyes widen and she screams, "You can't take her, too!"

Chara laughs, "I'll kill them all and you'll just keep playing catch up!"

"You're dead!" Sans growls, shooting the Blasters' beams at her. She keeps laughing, spreading her arms wide to take the hit, "You won't save them!"

Chara's engulfed in the monsters' beams and Frisk screams, feeling like she's on fire. She falls to the ground, seeing her soul shatter right in front of her. She sees Sans turn to her, his eyes wide, and just as she dies, she hears him ask, "Why her, too?"

Frisk's eyes snap open and she's outside the Ruins for the third time. She sits up and yelps, clutching her stomach. Her eyes widen, her body shakes, "Why am I feeling the pain of my deaths and Chara's?"

She shudders and stands, "Why was I Reset this time? I don't understand.."

She shakes her head and runs through the Ruins, taking another notice of the lack of soulless flowers. As she did before, she's met with monster dust everywhere. She gets to Toriel's house and doesn't even slow at the Save light. I don't have time. She runs to the basement for the third time, and she's greeted with Toriel's remains and open doors yet again. She runs into the snow until she can't breathe. She stumbles through the blizzard past Snowdin and she smiles, hearing Papyrus's voice up ahead. _I'm not too late._

"Your life is going down a dangerous path! But worry not, for the Great Papyrus will be your friend and guide!" Papyrus pounds his chest.

Chara snickers and walks towards him. He tilts his head and opens his arms wide for her, "I see you are approaching. Are you offers a hug of acceptance? Well, I accept!"

He smiles at her and her grin grows as she raises her knife. Frisk gasps and runs towards them. She shoves Papyrus aside just as Chara gets to him. Chara's knife stabs into Frisk's chest and she giggles, "Have you figured it out yet?"

Frisk coughs blood as she falls back into the snow. Chara falls on top of her and she pulls her knife free, kneeling over Frisk. Frisk's eyes start to close, and she barely sees blood spread over Chara's sweater, in the same place she stabbed Frisk. Frisk looks back at Chara's face, but everything goes dark before she can see Chara's expression.

When Frisk wakes up, she's back where she started. She sits up slowly, frowning, "We're connected.. But.. Why isn't she dying, too?"

Her eyes widen and she gasps, "She's been killing them.. She's stronger than me.. She has more.. Life.. Than me.. But.. She's been Reset, too, but from where?"


	12. No Save

**No Save**

Frisk stares at Sans, "You can't be serious."

He shrugs, adjusting Papyrus's scarf around his neck, "What else is there to do but to just give up? We can never catch her. I take her on alone and she kills me, I kill her and we're back where we started. Papyrus is always dead, I tried so many times to save him, and all I get is another Reset. Face it, we're beaten."

Frisk crosses her arms, "I won't believe that. There has to be a way to stop this cycle. I've noticed things, things that could help us."

He smirks, "Like what? No offense, baby bones, but we're more worthless than a bag of bones, here."

She rolls her eyes, "Puns, at a time like this, really?"

He shrugs again, "What else can I do? Fighting does nothing to stop her."

Frisk shakes her head, "She doesn't have full control of the Timeline, we're connected somehow. Hmm.. I haven't tried to Save once since I Reset, so.. Maybe I can find something, wait here."

He nods and she turns and runs back to Snowdin. She stops outside the town's shop and she leans down and touches the glowing star sitting by the entrance. The world around her goes black, and she's faced with two options: Reset, or Continue. The options flicker and then she's thrown back into the world. She gasps and stumbles backwards, "What?!"

She shakes her head, steadying herself, "I got kicked out?"

She frowns and approaches the Save again. She taps it and she's faced with her options again. The options flicker after a few seconds, and then she's thrown back again. Frisk falls into the snow, eyes wide, "She's not letting me Save?"

Sans appears in front of her, "Didn't work, did it?"

She looks up at him, "How did you know?"

He grins sheepishly, "Chara said something about it once."

He extends his hand to help her up and she takes it. He pulls her to her feet and she asks, "What did she say?"

"She said that killing her wouldn't stop her because she's gaining control." he replies, "That make any sense to you?"

Frisk tries to think, "Gaining control? I know my Determination still works, I still Reset when I die. But being kicked out of the Save.."

She frowns and crosses her arms. "Hang on.. I've noticed something else, when I die."

He raises an eye brow, "What would that be?"

"The last time I died, I saw my soul shatter. My soul.." she brings her hands to her chest, cupping them together, "It wasn't full, like before.. It was.. An outer piece of the shape my soul takes."

"An outer piece? Like.. You're only holding a piece of your soul? How is that possible?" Sans frowns.

Frisk starts walking through the town, "I don't know, but if Chara's messing with the Timeline, she has to have Determination, and you can't have Determination without a soul."

Sans walks with her, "So, you think she has the other piece?"

"It's possible, but I'm still confused about something.." Frisk sighs.

"What's that?" Sans sticks his hands in his pockets.

"Asriel is missing. He's just.. Not here. He's not here as Flowey, he's not here at all. I know, I've looked for him." Frisk replies, looking at him.

He looks at her, something flashes in his eyes, "So little Dreemurr is missing, huh? Think Chara has something to do with that, too?"

She looks ahead, glaring, "I'm positive of it."

* * *

"Slacker." Chara points her knife towards Frisk, who stands across from her in Asgore's throne room.

Chara is sitting in Asgore's throne, she's even wearing his crown. She smirks, "I told you, you're still playing catch up, little savior. Though, this time, you didn't come right for me. You spent _days_ in Snowdin, doing _nothing_."

Frisk's eyes narrow, "How did you know I've been in Snowdin?"

"Don't be coy, Frisk. You know about the Saves. I can track you, and I'm always going to be one step ahead. I'm not letting you Save over _my_ Timeline." Chara replies.

Frisk frowns, "Your Timeline? I know you have a piece of my soul, but you still shouldn't be able to stop me from Saving."

Chara giggles, "That's true. With just one piece of your Determination, I'd _never_ be able to take full control of the Timeline. That's why I have.. An _ace_ up my sleeve."

Frisk's eyes narrow, "What do you mean?"

Chara laughs, her red eyes glow briefly, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Frisk clenches her fists, "Give me the soul piece back."

"Why? Then you can put me back to sleep." Chara twirls her knife between her fingers, smiling in amusement, "I quite like having a corporeal body again."

"You don't belong here." Frisk replies.

Chara stands slowly, "And you do?"

Frisk feels her soul being pulled forward as Chara's grip on the knife tightens. Frisk swallows, "I'll take my soul piece back from you, and then you'll disappear."

Chara cackles, pointing her knife at Frisk again, "Come and get me, then!"

"I won't fight you, Chara. You need to find peace, what's left of you can't dwell here." Frisk replies.

Chara stares at her in confusion, then she laughs hysterically, "Are you fucking _serious_ , kid?! You want to stop me by _putting me to rest?!_ You're a _bigger idiot_ than _Asriel!_ "

Frisk shakes, glaring at Chara, "Where is Asriel? I know you know where he is."

Chara calms down a little and continues to laugh at Frisk, "Asriel is on my side, like always. Whether he likes it or not. Don't worry about him, dear. I'm the one you should worry about. I have all the souls Asgore had been keeping."

Frisk gasps, "Sans, now!"

Chara looks past Frisk in surprise when Sans appears. She growls and throws her knife towards him. The knife whisks past Frisk as Gaster Blasters appear behind Chara. Sans smirks, "Burn in hell."

The Blasters burn Chara alive. Frisk opens her eyes to the familiar sight of the Ruins.


	13. Breaking Down

**Breaking Down**

"It's not going to work." Sans says, picking up Papyrus's scarf, "You know that right?"

"It'll work," Frisk assures, "I just need to find Asriel. If Chara has a piece of my soul, he might, too. That's how she's keeping me from Saving. She has to be using him somehow. If I can just get him to help me, Chara can be stopped."

"If Chara has him, how do you expect to get past her?" Sans sighs, "This isn't going to work, Frisk."

"Don't lose hope, Sans." Frisk looks at her despairing friend in sadness and worry, "I'll stop her and then I'll get you all back to the surface. It's my fault this is happening anyway.. I just.. I wanted to save Asriel, too.."

Sans looks at her, "Hey.. If anything, it's my fault. I set Chara free. I remember every Timeline now. I'm not sure if I like that. I used to just see glances, in dreams at that. Heh, what made me so aware? I hate to know.."

Frisk turns and hugs him, stopping him in his tracks. He gasps lightly, but he hugs her back, "Hey.. Don't cry.. Heh.. I'll start crying, too, kiddo.."

Frisk looks up and smiles at him as tears form in her eyes, "Let's just call it a draw, okay?"

* * *

Frisk and Sans walk through Hotland, looking around at the monster dust everywhere. Frisk rolls up her sleeves, sweating, "I forget how warm it is here.. How does Undyne and the Guard stay here in their armor?"

"Weather doesn't really affect monsters, like it does humans. We barely get hot or cold. Remember, it does affect Undyne, that's how you befriended her at first." Sans replies.

She looks at him, looking interested, "Really? Oh, yeah, I remember that. Heheh, I can't believe I never asked these questions before. Monsters get sick, right? I heard Asgore got sick once."

"Yeah, we can get sick, but again, not like humans. Monsters are different, we're mostly made up of magic, so only certain things can hurt us. Like, um, those flowers that killed Chara, those hurt monsters, but they aren't as lethal, well, in small doses anyway." Sans explains.

"Oh, right. The Buttercup flowers, right? Didn't she eat those?" Frisk frowns.

Sans shrugs, "Don't know, never actually met her when she was alive. Heh, think she was nicer in life?"

"I don't know.. Maybe..? Does really matter? The Chara we know is a monster, uh, worse than a monster." Frisk coughs.

Sans chuckles, "You and your human expressions. Being a monster isn't nearly as bad as you guys make it seem."

She shakes her head, "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Sans sighs, "Why are we enjoying ourselves as we walk through a land of death?"

Frisk shrugs, "Chara had the opportunity to leave the Underground way before I got to the castle, and yet she didn't. I don't think she can actually leave without my complete soul."

"Are you sure about that?" he raises a nonexistent eyebrow.

She shrugs again, "Not really. It's just a guess."

They enter the Core and Frisk takes a deep breath, "Chara's up ahead."

"Are you sure you don't want to just fight her? I don't think she'll just stop because you ask her to." Sans frowns, "How many times have we been Reset now? Ten? Twelve?"

"Fourteen." Frisk replies, closing her eyes, "We've been Reset fourteen times. And I wasn't able to save Papyrus in any of them.."

She starts shaking, clenching her fists. Sans's eyes widen, "H-hey, kid.. Don't.. It's not.."

She shakes her head, she looks at her, tears falling down her face, "This is my fault. I can't save him, and Chara's rubbing it in my face every time we meet. That I can't save Papyrus, or Mom, or Undyne.. Or anyone. She keeps calling me 'little Savior' just to spite me because I can't save them!"

"Kid.." Sans frowns, "It's not-"

"Stop saying it's not my fault!" Frisk cries, " _I_ did this to them! I might as well be _killing_ them myself! I _already_ _did_ that once, remember?! I'm no better than _Chara!_ "

"Hey!" Sans grips her shoulders, glaring, "Don't you _ever_ say that! You are not like Chara! Not for a moment! She was manipulating you when you went on that killing spree, I can see how much it _hurts_ you to think about it! You are _Frisk_ , you're not _Chara!_ The little girl that wants to save a _soulless flower_ is not a demonic force of evil! No matter what she says to you, you are _not_ like her!"

Frisk gasps, staring at him. He sighs and releases her, rubbing the back of his head, "Just.. Calm down, kid.. We'll get out of this mess. We always do.."

Frisk nods slowly, "R-right.."

Sans continues walking, "We don't have much time if we want to find Asriel before we get to Chara."

Frisk follows in silence, wiping the tears from her eyes. They finally get to the castle and Sans grabs Frisk's arm gently as they pass the Save star, "Wanna try again?"

"Huh?" Frisk looks from him to the Save, "But.. I don't think it'll let me."

"No harm in trying." he shrugs, releasing her.

She nods slowly, "Right."

She walks over to the glowing star and she taps it. The world falls away and she's shown her options again. She hears a whimper behind her and turns quickly. She gasps, eyes widening. In the dark, she sees Omega Flowey, holding a sleeping Asriel in its vines, slowly constricting the young prince. Above Asriel's head is the remaining piece of Frisk's soul.

Frisk opens her mouth to call to him, but she's thrown back into the world before she can get words out of her mouth. She backs away from the star, gasping. Sans puts his hands on her shoulders, "What happened? You look like you've been a ghost.."

"I know how she's keeping me from Saving." Frisk replies, tears streaming down her face again.


	14. Determination

**Determination**

"How many times are we going to do this, Frisk?" Chara sighs, sitting in Asgore's throne once again, "Why don't you just give me your soul? I'll put you out of your misery quickly, I promise."

Frisk glares at her, "Release Asriel, Chara."

Chara smirks, "Can't. He's my insurance."

"You can't keep doing this!" Frisk says.

Chara laughs, "I think I've proved many times that I can, Frisk. Come on, killing me only restarts this cycle, as does killing you. As you found out, I can't leave here without your soul, so how about you just hand it over?"

"Not gonna happen." Frisk replies.

Chara shakes her head, "I was afraid you were going to say that. Now I have to take it by force."

She stands and the room fades to black. Frisk gasps, looking around, "What have you done?! Where's Sans?!"

"Oh, the comedian's safe for now. This place is special, just for you and me and our shared Determination." Chara states.

"You opened the Save?" Frisk gasps.

Chara nods and holds out her hand towards Frisk, "I'll tell you one last time, Frisk. Hand over the remaining piece of your soul."

 _I can't fight here, I don't want to fight her._ Frisk takes a step back, "Chara, it's not too late to stop-"

Chara laughs, cutting her off, "Cut it out with that pacifist shit, Frisk! I'd rather fucking murder you until the world ends than play your game!"

Frisk clenches her fists, _Is there really no other way?_ She takes in a deep breath and takes the stick off her waistband.

Chara chuckles darkly, "That's what you're going to fight me with? Are you serious?"

She then laughs, "You can't serious! What damage do you think you can do with a stick?!"

Frisk groans, "Enough, so just shut up.."

Chara flips her knife in the air and catches it, smirking at Frisk. Behind her Omega Flowey appears with Asriel. Chara holds up her empty hand above her head and Omega Flowey and Asriel glitch and disappear, a piece of a heart taking their place. Chara takes the heart piece and crushes it in her palm. Her body then takes on a soft red glow, "Now, all that's left is you."

Frisk gasps and takes another step back, _This is bad, I can't defeat her with this one sliver of my soul.. She's stronger than me.._ Frisk swallows and her grip on the stick tightens. _I can't give up. I don't know if I'll be Reset now that she's consumed his sliver of my soul, so I have to stay strong. For Sans and everyone she's killed so many times._ Frisk meets Chara's gaze and the demon smiles wide.

She then runs at Frisk and Frisk gasps, moving out of Chara's way. Chara turns and stabs at her. Frisk dodges over and over, trying to create distance between her and Chara. Chara keeps coming and Frisk stumbles back and falls, She quickly rolls out of the way as Chara stabs down at her. Frisk stands and runs from Chara. Chara laughs and runs after her. Frisk turns and swings the stick at Chara, who slices her knife through the stick, snapping it in half. Frisk gasps and Chara stabs her in the shoulder.

Frisk cries out, stumbling backwards. She grips her injured shoulder, looking panicked. Chara laughs and walks towards her, swinging her knife around playfully, "You can't run from me here. Hehe, I wonder if I'll be Reset if I kill you now, since I have more of a soul than you?"

Frisk continues to back up and Chara keeps walking towards her, "Want to find out? Or would you like to hear about how I killed everyone while I slowly make you unrecognizable?"

Frisk swallows, I have to do something. I'll be killed at this rate, I don't have any weapons. I have to get out of here, but how?! Chara's grin widens, "Want to hear a story? It's about how the monsters' hero unleashed a killer to destroy them over and over. And one poor skeleton has to watch helplessly as his family is ripped apart over and over again."

Frisk glares at her, shaking, "You were nice once, why are you like this now?!"

"Does that really matter?" Chara asks, tilting her head lightly to the left, "Want to know what I think matters?"

Chara grins, "The only thing that matters to me is the destruction of everything!"

She lunges for Frisk and Frisk dives out of the way. She groans and sits up. She turns and Chara's standing over her, laughing. Frisk's eyes widen when Chara's eyes start glowing a bright red. The demon child tilts her head, still laughing and she holds the knife high above her, "Say goodbye, Frisk!"

Frisk turns away and calls out to Sans, tears falling from her eyes. Chara keeps laughing as she swings the knife down. Chara stops laughing and Frisk opens her eyes and turns back, blinking in surprise whens he sees Chara being held back by a translucent Asriel. Frisk gasps and Chara growls, struggling, "Get off me!"

"Frisk, run!" Asriel cries, "I can't hold her back forever!"

"I don't know how to get out of here!" Frisk replies.

"Find your options!" he replies, groaning as he fights to keep Chara in his grip, "Hurry!"

She stands and runs from them. She looks around, running as quickly as she can, trying to find a way out. After a few minutes of running, she finds her options. She presses Continue and she's back in Asgore's throne room. Chara is nowhere to be seen so Frisk turns and runs from the castle, calling out for Sans. He appears, running beside her, "Kid, what happened? Where did you go?"

"She trapped me in a Save," Frisk replies, "I don't know what to do, Sans! She absorbed Asriel's part of my soul, I don't think I can defeat her!"

"There has to be a way to defeat her." Sans frowns.

Frisk wipes the tears forming in her eyes, "Sans, I'm scared.. Now that she has more of a soul than me, I'm not sure if I'll still be Reset if I die. It's very possible that she'll destroy everything once she kills me now.."

Sans shakes his head, "I won't let her kill you. There has to be a way to get your soul pieces back from her."

She frowns and nods, "Right.. There has to be.."

"Come here, we're taking a short cut." Sans grabs Frisk's arm and they disappear from the castle. They appear in Alphys's lab and Frisk looks around, "Why are we here?"

"To see a friend who might be able to help us." Sans replies, winking at her.


	15. The Forgotten

**The Forgotten**

Sans leads Frisk down to Alphys's true lab. Frisk looks around, "Where's Alphys?"

"If Chara hasn't killed her, in hiding. I know she said she was evacuating Snowdin the last time I saw her, but that was a few Resets ago.." Sans replies.

"Oh.." Frisk almost whispers.

She looks down, her eyes narrowing in sadness, Why did I bring Chara here? This is all my fault. I could have saved so many monsters if I had jut not Reset. But, if I hadn't Reset.. She looks up at Sans. He notices her and he smiles reassuringly down at her. She looks away quickly, feeling tears form in her eyes. Sans looks worried, "Hey.. I won't let Chara hurt you, okay? I promise. You know how I hate to make promises."

He tries a smile, but she just looks at him. He sighs, rubbing the back of his skull, "I'm trying here, kid. The least you could do is throw me a bone, eh?"

"You throw enough." she replies, trying to hide a smile.

He grins at her, releasing her hand to pat her back, "There 'ya go!"

She shakes her head and looks up at him with a serious expression, "Sans.. You know why I Reset, right?"

He shrugs, "Chara had killed Toriel."

Frisk frowns lightly, looking away. She tilts her head down just enough for her bangs to hide her eyes, "Not.. Exactly.."

He raises a nonexistent eyebrow, "Yeah? Then why?"

"It was.. Partly to save Toriel, but.. I knew she had already died when I kept Continuing as Chara kept killing me. I didn't Reset until.." she wipes her face, but there's no tears. She looks up at him now and she's glaring, "She killed _you_ , Sans. I Reset for _you_."

Sans's eyes widen, "No kidding.."

She turns away from him, looking around, "Uh, wh-where's that friend you're looking for?"

"Kid.." Sans puts his hand on her head.

She pushes his hand away gently, "Chara has to be dealt with, I still need to get my full soul back. Who are you looking for?"

Sans sighs, taking her hands, "Come on, and no matter what, don't let go of me. Got it?"

"Got it." she replies as he heads deeper into the lab. They encounter a door that Frisk doesn't remember having seen before. Sans's grip tightens and he opens the door. Frisk peers in, but all she can see is an eerie darkness. Sans steps through and Frisk follows, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. The door closes behind them and Frisk's eyes widen, the uneasiness making her nauseous, "Sans, we can't be here."

Sans looks at her with worry, "Hey, it'll be okay. I've got you."

Frisk shakes her head, eyes wide, body shaking, "No! What's here-! No, get me out of here! Get me out! I need out, I want out! Please, I can't-"

She gasps, an eerie, broken voice speaks in her head, **_"Ah.. Do you feel my.. Presence.. Child? My.. Despair? Rage.. Perhaps? Or simple.. Need.. For that.. Soul.. Of yours?"_**

"Kid?" Sans swallows, "Y-yeah, this wasn't.. A good idea, I'll just-"

Sans suddenly hears that same voice, resonating for all around: _**"Sans.."**_

Sans gasps and looks around, but he sees nothing. He feels a presence, but it's coming from all around him. He suddenly starts suffocating. He clutches his neck with his free hand, "What is.. This..?"

The voice laughs, a low, dark chuckle, that vibrates through Frisk and Sans's eardrums. Frisk cries out, gripping her head with her free hand. Blood spills slowly from her ears and she screams, "Get me out of here!"

"Y-yeah.." Sans coughs.

He snaps, trying to teleport, but his magic doesn't work. His eyes widen and he stares at his hand in surprise and confusion.

 _ **"Foolish.. Boy.. This is.. My realm.. I won't let.. You simply.. Escape with.. What I need.. To come back.."**_

Sans coughs violently, finding no air to fill his nonexistent lungs. Frisk cries, smacking the side of her head, "Make it stop!"

They hear the laugh again, ** _"The girl's.. Soul.. Do not.. Fight me.."_**

Sans shakes his head, "N-no.. This isn't.. You're not.. Stop it!"

The laughing continues and then the darkness around them stirs. It seems to be sucked away, revealing a gray space. The darkness moves and spins around, creating a silhouette. Some of the darkness falls away, revealing a mangled skeleton with a cracked head and two glowing eyes; one orange, one blue, and two mangled hands with a big hole in each palm. Sans gasps for air, suddenly able to breath again. Frisk shakes and falls into a sitting position, looking dazed as her ears continue to bleed a little.

The skeleton chuckles, a more sinister, broken sound, and when he speaks, the voice resonates from him alone, ** _"Foolish, foolish.. Children. There is no.. Hope here.. Only.. Despair."_**

Sans falls to his knees, breathing heavily. He clings to Frisk, desperate not to lose her here, "Please, don't be like this.. I.. We need your help."

The skeleton shakes his head slowly, smiling a jagged, broken smile, ** _"No help.. Either."_**

"Sans.." Frisk whimpers.

Sans looks at her, and then back to the skeleton. He frowns, "Hold on, kid. I've got you."

"Is that.. So..?" the skeleton's grin widens and he raises an arm slowly. The darkness that makes up his body shoots forward and Sans gasps, pulling Frisk to the side, avoiding the attack. The darkness turns and wraps around Frisk's torso tightly. She gasps, wincing as the darkness then pulls back, pulling her towards the skeleton. Sans takes her hand with both of his and he pulls her back towards him, "No!"

The darkness pulls harder and Frisk is ripped from Sans's grasp. He gasps as the skeleton seems to stand and Frisk is pulled into the darkness creating his body. He chuckles softly, and his voice doesn't sound so broken anymore, ** _"So this.."_**

His body starts to solidify and he's now wearing a black cloak and a white scarf around his neck. The cracks on his head mend themselves and he looks at Sans as he spreads his arms wide, "Is the power of Determination!"


	16. The End of a Friend

**The End of a Friend**

Sans dodges the black bones the skeleton shoots at him, "Stop this! We just came for your help!"

"What help can I possibly give? Just leave or you'll die here!" the skeleton replies.

Sans continues to dodge, "Stop fighting me! Just give Frisk back, Gaster!"

"What soul the girl has left is sustaining me. I will not release it." Gaster states, cracked Gaster blasters appearing behind him. They shoot black energy at Sans, who tries to teleport. He runs out of range of the blasts, but Gaster keeps sending the blasters at him. He keeps running, _Damn it._ Sans is finally able to teleport away from another dark blast, _I'll be dust if this continues. I have to find a way to get Frisk back and fast._

Sans brings bones up from the floor beneath Gaster, but the mangled skeleton jumps out of the way before the bones even surface. Sans's eyes narrow, _He's predicting me? This isn't good. There's no way I can possibly beat him while he's got the kid's Determination._ Sans keeps dodging, as Gaster continues to send blasters after him. Sans breathes heavily, summoning six blasters around Gaster, "Give.. Her back!"

Gaster smirks at him, "You think you can stop me with this? Foolish child."

Sans's blasters fire on Gaster. Darkness wraps around Gaster, protecting him from the blast. The darkness fades away as the blasters disappear and Gaster remains standing, smirking at Sans, "I told you, boy, you cannot expect to best me here."

"You're right about that." Sans replies, "You're cheating here, it's totally unfair to me. And using the kid, like that? That's disqualifying moves there, buddy."

Gaster's eyes narrow, "Do not try to confuse with silly words, child. I will not be-"

"Let me stop you right there." Sans closes his right eye, sticking his hands in his sweater pockets as he walks towards Gaster, "I'm not going to try anything I know won't work. I think we're past that, don't you?"

Gaster watches Sans and the cracked blasters appear around Sans. Sans stops walking and holds up his hands in surrender, closing both eyes, "Hey now, I said I'm not trying anything."

"I don't believe that. You are my son, after all." Gaster replies.

Sans opens his eyes and grins, "That, I am."

He teleports just as bones shoot out of the floor behind Gaster at an angle. Gaster moves, but the bones pierce his body and he growls. Black blood drips from his mouth and he glares at Sans, who's in front of him now. Sans brings more bones up from the ground, piercing Gaster further, "I asked nicely. This is what happens when I get angry."

Sans's Gaster Blasters appear around Gaster and they fire continuously. Sans stands there, sweating, "Just let her go.."

Gaster chuckles and Sans frowns, "Why are you laughing? You should be dying."

"You can't.. Kill me.. Foolish child!" Gaster laughs.

The blasters are thrown back and the bones holding Gaster shatter Gaster stands fully and he's starting to return to mangled, melted darkness. Sans starts backing away, eyes narrow, _The Determination's running out? Hang on, kid.._ Gaster notices the change and he frowns, **_"The child.. Is insufficient."_**

Sans balls his hands into fists, "Insufficient? Right, so, uh.. Why don't you just give her back?"

Gaster brings more of his own blasters to surround Sans. Sans sighs, "Really, Gaster? I just want your help. I guess I was wrong to count on you. But that's nothing new."

Gaster's eyes narrow, _ **"Goodbye, son."**_

The blasters charge to fire and Sans tries to teleport, but again, he can't. He gasps and tries to run from the blast. The blasters fire, barely hitting Sans as he runs out from under them. He falls to his hands and knees, breathing heavily as dust slowly starts to fall off him. He groans, pushing himself to stand, "I can't.. Die yet.."

Gaster stands there, watching him, _**"Why are you trying so hard for a species that put us in this situation?"**_

Sans shakes his head, more dust falling around him. he slowly walks towards Gaster, "That human.. Is innocent.. She.. Saved us.."

 ** _"What good can she possibly do you now?"_** Gaster raises a nonexistent eyebrow.

"She.." Sans walks up to Gaster and grabs his melting robe, "Can stop.. Chara.."

Gaster stares down at Sans, but he doesn't try to attack him. Sans shakes, dust continues to fall off him. _I don't have long now.. If I'm going to get her out, it has to be now._ He uses the rest of his strength to impale Gaster with as many bones as he can muster, and he brings forth a few blasters to surround them. The blaster fire on the both of them. When the blast fades, Gaster melts away into a puddle of darkness, melting the bones with him. Sans holds Frisk in his arms now and he falls to the ground. He clings to Frisk, over half of him is dust. Frisk lies with him, unconscious. He takes a shaky breath, "K-kid.. Hey.. Wake.. Up.. I.. I got.. You out.. Like.. I.. P-promised.."

Frisk groans lightly, and opens her eyes. She sees Sans and her eyes widen. She gasps, "S-Sans?"

What's left of him smiles lightly. Frisk sits up, "Sans! No, you can't die again! No!"

She tries to open s save, but she is unable to. Tears fall down her face, "I can't Reset! Please, don't die! I need you! Please!"

"Knock.. 'em dead.. Kid.." Sans replies weakly.

"Sans!" Frisk cries, "No, don't leave me! I can't do this without you!"

She gasps softly, "I.. I can save you.. I can save you! Sans, you have to take what's left of my soul! It'll keep you alive!"

"N-no.." Sans groans, there's barely anything left of him.

Frisk continues to cry as she brings her piece of her soul forth. She hands it to him, "Take it.. Please.. Take it and find a way to stop Chara for good. Do this for me, okay? Please, Sans.. Please."

"K-kid.." Sans coughs. Frisk pushes the soul into what's left of Sans's only hand. He closes his remaining eye and closes his hand around Frisk's soul. As Sans absorbs the soul, his form begins to reshape itself. Half of his body is remade, and dust seems to fall off of where the rest of him should be, but he is no longer dying. Frisk closes her eyes and falls down. Sans's eye widens and he gasps, scooping her up with his only arm, "Frisk!"


	17. Solution

**Solution**

"No, no, no, no, no. Baby bones.. No!" Sans shakes his head, holding Frisk close to him, "Don't do this to me, kid. Let me give your soul back. Take it back!"

He shakes, tears running down his face. He shudders and stands. The half of him that's missing seems to be made up of dust that swirls around, though his right eye is missing. He turns to leave Gaster's room and growls as he gets to the door, "Open it. I know you're not dead."

The door swings open in response and Sans steps out, kicking the door shut behind him. A light flashes and the door locks in place, becoming a part of the wall itself. Sans sets Frisk down on one of Alphys's tables and he drops to his knees beside her. He wipes his face, anger burning through him. He feels stronger than ever. He chuckles dryly, "Man, Determination's one hell of a drug."

He places his hand over Frisk's, "What are you proving this way, baby bones? I may be strong, but even with what's left of your soul, I can't beat Chara with your Determination alone. Her's is just too strong."

"I.. Might be able.. T-to help with that.."

Sans turns at this new voice and he finds Alphys standing in a doorway across from him. Sans stands, "Alphys.. I thought.."

He shakes his head, "Are you okay?"

"All things considered?" she smiles dryly, "I guess so."

Sans shrugs, "Stupid question anyway. Sorry about Undyne."

"Sorry.. About Papyrus," she looks at Frisk, "That human.. Who is she? Why did you bring her here?"

"This.." Sans frowns, looking back at Frisk with a sad expression, "Is Frisk. She's a real good friend of mine.. _Was_.. A really good friend of mine."

"Was?" Alphys asks.

Sans's eye closes and he sighs, "She gave me her soul so that I wouldn't die. Well, what was left of her soul.."

"What was left..?" I don't think I understand.." Alphys frowns lightly, "Why would a human give their soul to a monster?"

Sans smiles lightly, his eye opens halfway, "Why does this kid do half of the things she does..? Heh.. Even _I'll_ never know.."

"Sans.." Alphys walks over to him, "What happened to you? Did that other human do this to you?"

Sans shakes his head, "It wasn't Chara. I made a mistake, and it cost Frisk her life."

"Sans.." Alphys sighs, "Come on, let me get you to safety with the others."

"No." Sans replies, "Nowhere is really safe while that demon is still around. And it's Frisk's soul she's after. I'll just put everyone in danger by being with them. I'm going to give her a real bad time."

"You plan to fight her?" Alphys looks horrified, "Sans, you'll die!"

"Not if you help me." Sans states, "I know you hid the six souls. I need you to give them to me."

"The human souls? Sans you don't know what that will do to you." she replies.

He shakes his head, "If it'll give me a chance to stop Chara, then I have to try."

 _ **"The souls'.. Determination alone.. Won't kill the demon child.."**_

Sans turns and glares at the ghostly Gaster standing in front of his door.

 _ **"You need.. That child.. To kill.. The demon.."**_ Gaster states.

"Well, thanks to you, she's gone." Sans growls.

 _ **"I never harmed her. I just used her Determination to bring me back. It failed, sadly, but the child gave you her soul. You can revive her by giving the soul back, since she wasn't dying as you took it. She is.. A form of comatose."**_ Gaster replies.

"She only gave me her soul because I was dying! Because of _you!_ " Sans shakes, seething, "This is your fault! I just wanted your help and you had to go and attack us!"

 _ **"I wasn't.. In my right mind."**_ Gaster sighs.

"That's your excuse?! What makes you in your right mind now, huh?! You were trying to kill your own son!" Sans turns away, "I know what you are, and I was wrong to ever think you could help me."

 _ **"Sans.."**_ Gaster frowns.

"Don't." Sans closes his eyes, "Why don't you just go back to your space and leave us all alone?"

 ** _"The souls will give you power to harm her, but only your human can stop her for good."_** Gaster explains.

Sans's eye narrows and he turns back to Gaster, "And how do you know that exactly?"

 _ **"I've learned some things on the matter of split souls. The demon and the human share a soul, only one of them can kill the other."**_ Gaster closes his eyes.

Sans frowns, "That doesn't make sense. Chara's killed Frisk dozens of times, but Frisk keeps coming back. It's not the Determination keeping her here."

 _ **"It is not,"**_ Gaster's eyes open, _**"It is true the demon has killed the girl, but that it not how she must fall to stay down."**_

"Why don't you just give me the answer? I'm too tired for riddles." Sans puts his hands in his pockets.

 ** _"In order to kill Chara, Frisk must offer herself the way Chara ended."_** Gaster replies.

Sans's eye widened, "You mean.. Frisk has to kill herself.. With what killed Chara?"

Gaster nods, _**"It is the only way."**_

Sans looks back at Frisk, "But she can't do that now.. Because I have her soul.."

"What are you going to do?" Alphys asks.

Sans looks at her, "Get me the souls. If Frisk is going to kill Chara, I need to keep the demon busy."

 _ **"Her fraction of a soul won't be enough to destroy the demon. She must have more of a soul than Chara."**_ Gaster warns.

Sans frowns, "That's impossible, Chara has the rest of it. How am I supposed to get it from her?"

 _ **"You must bring forth another Frisk."**_ Gaster states.


	18. Time Jumper

**Time Jumper**

"This will send me to another timeline?" Sans asks suspiciously.

 _ **"Yes, it is a simple power, much like your teleportation."**_ Gaster replies, _ **"Simply teleport while you think of a new timeline, one where your Frisk is still alive and well."**_

Sans frowns, "You say it's simple, but I don't think it is."

"Sans, jumping through the Timelines is dangerous." Alphys puts a hand on San's left shoulder, "You could end up just like Dr. Gaster."

 _ **"He won't end up like me."**_ Gaster replies softly, ** _"He's stronger than that."_**

Sans glares, "Like you would know? Just tell me _exactly_ what I need to do for this to work."

Gaster sighs, ** _"I already have. Sans, all you have to do is use your teleportation and rather than thinking of a place, think of a time. A time slightly different than you remember. A new time. There are many different Timelines of the same story, just find another Frisk like the one you know."_**

Sans takes a deep breath, "That it?"

 ** _"Yes, but as young Alphys said, it is quite dangerous. You must not jump too frequently, or linger too long in a Timeline that is not your own."_** Gaster states.

"And bringing a Frisk of a new Timeline to this one isn't just as bad?" Sans crosses his arms.

 _ **"It is just as bad, but you can avoid any.. Unnecessary casualties if you snatch the human before she is found down here."**_ Gaster continues to inform.

Sans frowns, "Right. So nab her just after she falls and get back here. Simple, piece of cake."

"Be careful, Sans." Alphys says.

Sans nods, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, doc, I'll be fine."

Alphys nods slowly, "Let's hope so. Just.. Get back here in one piece."

"Come back with all my bones, er, what's left of them. Got it." Sans grins and Alphys frowns. She shakes her head and takes a few steps back. She pulls her Mew Mew Kissie Cutie doll from her coat pocket and starts petting the doll's hair nervously. Sans's eye softens, "Hey.. I'll come back."

Tears form in her eyes, "That's what Undyne said, and.. We know what happened to her.."

Sans's eye closes, "Hey now.. I'm going to fix this, okay?"

She nods, "Of course you are. I know we can count on you, Sans."

His eye opens and he nods, "Let's end this war."

His body glows and he disappears. He reappears in the Ruins and he looks around, "Did I.. Do it..?"

He leaves the ruins, heading to the flowerbed Frisk Resets to. He finds Frisk there and she sits up, looking dazed. Her eyes focus and she sees Sans. She gasps and he holds his arms up, "Hey, don't freak out. I'm a good guy."

"What.. Happened to you?" Frisk asks.

Sans smiles slowly, "That's a long story. Come on, I'll tell you in a minute, but I need your help, Frisk. We all do."

"How do you know my name?" Frisk sits up straighter.

Sans sighs, "Let's just say we're friends in another time."

"Friends in another time?" Frisk stands slowly, "What's your name?"

"I'm Sans." he replies.

"You said you need my help? With what?" Frisk takes a few steps towards him, "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you I am, for now." Sans states, "Kid, let's talk on the way. I need you to take a little detour before you start your Timeline."

"I don't think I understand." Frisk frowns.

Sans holds his hand out towards her, "You will."

She nods and takes his hand. He teleports them, trying to jump back to his Timeline. He appears back in Alphys's lab. Sans knows it worked when he sees Frisk still lying on the table. He turns to this new Frisk and she's looking at his Frisk, "Is that.. Me?"

"Of this Timeline, yes. We're kind of.. In trouble, and we need you to get us out of it." Sans replies.

"What happened to me?" Frisk asks.

Sans sighs again, "Kid.. That's a very long story. You might want to take a seat."

She sits on the floor, "Okay, talk."

San chuckles softly, "I didn't mean it literally.. Anyway.."

* * *

Chara sits on Asgore's throne, waiting for Frisk to show up. She aps her fingers against the throne's arms, looking annoyed, "She's taking forever."

Asriel's form flickers beside her and he's crying, "Let me go.."

"No way. Not after what you did. I almost had her soul and you had to get in my way!" Chara glares at him, "You're lucky I'm letting you keep your form at all. I could just lock your spirit away deep inside Frisk's soul."

He shakes his head, "Chara, stop it.."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh, shut up, Asriel. You know you can't change my mind. Humanity is going to pay for everything they've done."

"How are you any better, Chara? The humans may have put us down here, but you killed everyone!"

"I am a god compared to humanity!" Chara shrieks, standing, "How dare you compare me to them?!"

Asriel looks away and his form disappears. Chara growls, "You're not coming back out _ever_ again."

She sighs and sits back on Asgore's throne, adjusting his crown on her head. She leans back and closes her eyes, "I have Asgore's soul, so as soon as I get Frisk's, I can break the barrier."

She chuckles, twirling the knife in her hand, "Are you still not ready to accept your fate, Frisk? Heheheh, do I have to come get you?"

 _"Chara!"_

Chara tilts her head, smiling, "Ah, comedian. Tell me, where are you hiding Frisk?"

"You don't need her anymore." Sans brings forth Frisk's soul, "I have what you're looking for."


	19. Judgment

**Judgment**

Chara giggles and stands. She flips her knife, "You think that sliver of a soul will give you a chance against me? Hah, you're a worse joke than the ones you tell. Once I'm done with you, I'll leave this hell and create my own above."

Sans's eyes narrow, "You won't get past me. I don't just have Frisk's remaining soul, but the six the King had as well. You won't beat me."

Chara smirks, "Good, you might be a challenge now. Your last hour strikes!"

She runs at him and his eye glows as he shoots bones at her. She dodges them and laughs, "Is that all you got?!"

"You wish." he replies, summoning Gaster Blasters around her.

She quickly moves out of the way as they fire. She throws her knife at Sans and the knife glows blue and stops midair. It then is shot back at Chara and she reaches up and grabs the hilt, giggling. More bones are thrown at her as Gaster Blaster appears around her. Her grin widens and she dodges the bones by hitting them with her knife as she jumps away from the blasters. She runs at him again and she glows blue as Sans throws her across the throne room.

She smashes into the wall with a yelp. She hits the floor and she starts giggling as she slowly stands up. She wipes blood from her mouth and looks at Sans, "That was fun. Do it again."

Sans growls, "You're one messed up kid."

She runs at him and he sends the blasters towards her. She dodges them and gets to him, swinging her knife. He dodges her and throws her to the left. She hits the wall again and she laughs, "Is that all you can do?! It'll take more than this to kill me! It's impossible for you to kill me, you idiot!"

"I know that, I'm not here to kill you." Sans chuckles, "I'm here to stall you."

"What?" Chara scowls, "Forget it. I'm ending you now."

Darkness ripples around her and she starts laughing again as her eyes start glowing. Slowly, her eyes are replaced with black holes with red glowing pupils inside. Black blood starts to run down her face from her eyes and her mouth. She continues to laugh maniacally, raising her arms. The knife's blade slowly turns red, glowing fiercely. The darkness absorbs into her and she stops laughing. With blood stained lips, she grins wide, and when she speaks, her voice becomes broken, like multiple dark voices mixing with her own, "You don't stand a chance against me."

* * *

Frisk sits beside Alphys, staring at the pile of Buttercup flowers the doctor had brought in. Frisk swallows nervously, "I.. Really have to do this..?"

Alphys nods gravely, "I'm afraid so.. There's no other way to stop Chara. And our Frisk.. Well, you're our last hope."

Frisk frowns, looking at the other version of herself, lying on a table a few feet away. She looks down, her eyes narrowed sadly, "I want to help.. I really do.. But.."

She shakes as tears form in her eyes, "I don't want to die.."

"I know.." Alphys looks away from Frisk, "So.. I understand if you.. Can't do this.. I know how it feels to be afraid.. I was always afraid, I was always messing things up. But Sans was always there for me, he always knew how to make everyone smile, how to make me smile. Heh, he could even make _Undyne_ crack a smile. What I'm saying is Sans never turns his back on anyone."

She looks back at Frisk to find Frisk staring at her. Alphys sighs, "He's counting on you, Frisk. He's fighting a battle he knows he'll never be able to win. He's okay with dying if the demon can die with him. Please, Frisk.. He _needs_ you."

Frisk looks back at the flowers and she takes a deep breath, gathering a few of the flowers in her hands. A tear slides down her face and she closes her eyes, sighing. he opens her eyes and stares at the flowers for a few minutes in silence. Alphys watches her nervously, _Will she do it? Will she sacrifice herself to kill Chara? Are we wrong to ask her to? She's not even from this Timeline.. Is this murder?_

Alphys watches Frisk continue to just stare at the poisonous flowers for a few minutes. Her heart beats fast, her nerves shot. She wants Frisk to use the flowers. She wants the child to give up their life so she can think of Undyne as avenged when the demon falls. She wants to stop being afraid of Chara coming to kill her. She wants the survivors to stop looking at her like she can govern them. She wants to stop being sad, being sad. She wants to stop feeling useless.

"Frisk.." Alphys puts her hand on Frisk's shoulder hesitantly.

Frisk looks at her curiously, "Yes, Dr. Alphys?"

"You.." Tears run down Alphys's face, "You don't have to do this."

* * *

Chara laughs, swinging her knife, just barely missing Sans. Bones shoot up from the floor and Chara jumps over them, running at him as he continues to teleport away. Sans sweats, groaning, Can she tell what I'm about to do? She's too good at dodging everything. Chara giggles, "Their Determination speaks to me, comedian. I'm going to take those souls, too. So why don't you just give up and hand them all over? I promise I'll make your death quick!"

She stabs at him and he quickly throws her into the floor. She laughs and stands quickly, "Really? Even with all those souls you don't have _any_ never tricks?"

"You're starting to bore me, Sans. This back and forth between us is getting old. Just give me what I want!" Chara stabs him just as he starts to teleport. He ends up on the ground and she kneels by him. She pulls her knife from his body and a yellow soul is impaled on the knife. Chara snickers, "Oh, this is interesting."

She takes the soul off the glowing blade and she stuffs it into her mouth. Yellow blood drips down her chin, mixing with the black blood coming from her mouth, turning a few lines brown. Sans stares at her, utterly repulsed. Chara's skin turns jet black and she cackles. Sans gasps an teleports across the room as she tries to stab him again. She turns to him, grinning, "Let's play hide and seek. If I find you, you die!"


	20. Another End

**XionTheBlackRose, here. I hate ad love to inform you that this is the final chapter of Buttercup Petals. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

 **Another End**

Frisk runs through Waterfall, a few of the flowers in her arms fall to the ground. She breathes heavily as she runs as fast as she can, trying to make it to the castle before Chara can kill Sans. She pants, "Dr. Gaster said.. I have to be in the same.. Room as Chara.. For this to work!"

She runs into Hotland and stops, trying to catch her breath. After a few seconds, she starts running again. More flowers fall behind her, almost creating a path. It takes her awhile to get past all the puzzles in Hotland, and she finally enters the Core. She breathes out, "Finally. I'm almost there. Hang on, Sans.. I'm coming."

She takes off running again. She runs through the Core, and by the time she gets to the castle, she barely has a handful of flowers left. She looks down at the beautiful flowers and she sighs, "Please.. _Please_ , be enough."

She gathers herself and runs into the castle.

* * *

Chara giggles, walking through the castle. in the dark, "Sans.. How long are you going to keep hiding? You won't last long now, you only have Frisk's remaining soul, now."

The demon child glows a fierce red and her hair flies about as if wind is blowing around it. Her jet black skin has multiple red veins stretched all across her body.

" _Sans_." she calls out, flipping her knife around as she walks down a long hallway. Sans hides around a corner, covering his mouth as he breathes heavily. He's sweating profusely and his eye droops with drowsiness. He slowly moves away from the corner, and then he teleports. He appears in the Judgment Hall and he collapses, exhausted. He pushes himself up, "She's right.. I can't.. Keep this up.. Without the other souls.. I'm back to one life point.. Well, more like a half of a life point.. Chara'll kill me if she stabs me again.. Why hasn't Frisk used the flowers yet..?"

From far off, Sans can hear singing, _"There once was a little skeleton with a glowing eye."_

"The hell?" Sans hides behind one of the pillars in the middle of the room. The singing gets a little louder, _"A little human came and caused everyone to die, but the little skeleton would not cry."_

Sans listens to the singing as Chara slowly approaches the Judgment Hall, _"For the skeleton thought the little human was about to have a bad time."_

Chara steps into the hall, _"There once was a skeleton with a glowing eye."_

She giggles, _"And with the swing of a dagger, the little skeleton did cry."_

Chara hums for a few seconds as she takes very slow steps across the hall. She sings again, _"A little human came down and caused everyone to die."_

She laughs, then pouts, pointing to her face as she sighs in a sing-song voice, _"But on the inside, the little human did cy."_

She swipes her knife across the air and smirks, speaking like normal, "Poor little, _delusional_ Frisk. Hah, she didn't even remember how I _tricked_ her into opening her body to me! But then I fell asleep when she kept dying to _you_. Subconsciously, she Reset, and buried our _fun_ deep within her brain, as did you. Because that _sweet_ , caring, _delusional_ , and _murderous_ child, was your _friend_."

"I.. Did that..?"

Sans gasps and Chara grins, "Frisk? I heard you were dead."

"She is." Sans steps out of his hiding place, "This Frisk is.. Different."

Chara giggles, "I'm going to take your soul, too. Then I'll be unstoppable!"

She runs at Frisk and Frisk screams, dropping the flowers. She gasps and drops down, picking them up quickly.

"No!" Sans teleports, appearing in front of Frisk. Again, he falls. He pushes himself up, his eye glowing. Chara is encased in his blue light, he tries to keep her in place but she keeps laughing as she slowly makes her way towards them. His eye widens, "All that Determination.. Frisk, _hurry!_ "

* * *

 _ **"Oh, this is not good."**_ Gaster gasps.

Alphys turns to the ghostly figure, "What do you mean?"

Gaster frowns, _**"Something is coming."**_

"Something..?" Alphys looks worried, "What's coming?"

 _ **"Another world, another.. Timeline."**_ Gaster replies.

"Another Timeline?" Alphys shakes her head, "I don't understand.."

 _ **"When Sans took the girl from that other Timeline, it caused a rift. Her being here, is tearing this Timeline, bringing the other world here."**_ Gaster explains, **_"Her world is going to crash into us, and once it does that.."_**

Alphys gasps, eyes wide, "What will happen?"

 ** _"A multiple of things could happen, unless the rift is fixed immediately. Sans as to put her back, and within the next ten minutes, there's no telling what could happen."_** Gaster replies.

Alphys gasps, "But if Sans puts that Frisk back, Chara will kill us all!"

 _ **"You could all die anyway if that world collides with this one!"**_ Gaster growls, _**"Pick the lesser of two evils!"**_

"That demon is the ultimate evil!" Alphys protests, "Maybe we'll have time for Sans to get Frisk back just as she dies, then the worlds won't collide!"

 _ **"I was wrong, the girl does not belong here. She must be taken back, we don't have time to argue."**_ Gaster shakes his head, _**"I cannot leave here, get to Sans and tell him he needs to-"** _

The Underground starts to shake fiercely as a sound mixed between ripping paper and shattering glass explodes in the eardrums of all left alive.

* * *

Sans gasps and looks around, everything's shaking the pillars start to crack. Frisk collapses, coughing as she holds the flowers against her face, eating some of them. Chara roars, ripping at the flowers sprouting on her face. She rips some of them off and her face cracks and darkness seeps out. She screams, falling to her knees as more flowers sprout. She growls, "I'll kill you all!"

She throws her knife, but it falls to the ground far before it would hit Sans or Frisk. Chara hacks and gags, clutching at her throat like she can't breath. Flowers sprout on her throat, her hands, and her legs. She rips them off and more of her body shatters. She keeps roaring, an inhuman sound, much like multiple animals dying slowly. Her left eye is entirely covered with bloody golden flowers and they keep sprouting until her entire face is covered. Her screams become muffled and she collapses completely as the flowers encase her entire body. She stops moving, stops screaming and then the flowers fall away, turning to ash. After all the flowers are ash, all that's left of Chara is a black stain in the shape of her body.

The shattering sound continues and Sans lifts Frisk into his arms. She's still coughing lightly and he looks regretful. He shakes his head and teleports to the Core. He coughs, shaking, dropping to his knees. Some of the flowers fall off Frisk's face. He looks at her and a tear falls down his face. Her eyes are wide open, but they are dark and blank. He shudders and closes her eyes. He stands and teleports again.

He continues to teleport in short bursts, his energy severely drained. He gets back to Alphys's lab and he collapses, dropping Frisk's body. Alphys gasps and calls out his name. She runs to him and tries to lift him into her arms, "Are you okay?!"

"What's.. Happening..?" Sans coughs, "Chara.. Is dead.. What's.. Happening..?"

The Underground continues to shake and Alphys gasps, "That Frisk's world is going to collide into us because she was brought here. Gaster.. He never took someone out of their Timeline, he didn't know this would happen."

Sans glances at Gaster, and he chuckles softly, "Of course.. It's never that.. Easy.. I mean.. Look what happened.. To him for.. Time jumping?"

Gaster lowers his head and retreats into his room, breathing, "Farewell."

Sans looks at Alphys, "Do me.. A favor, okay..?"

"What is it?" Alphys asks.

Sans brings forth Frisk's soul, "Put the other.. Frisk.. With ours.. If the world's.. Ending.. At least.. Get her off.. The floor.."

Alphys lies Sans down and lifts the other Frisk into her arms. She then lies Frisk with the Frisk of their Timeline. Sans looks at the remainder of Frisk's soul, "I did it.. Kid.. I.. Killed Chara.. Like you told me to.. But now.. Heh.. Maybe we'll see each other again.. In another life..

He closes his eyes and crushes the soul in his hand. Almost instantly, Sans melts due to Frisk's Determination, and then he turns entirely to dust.

* * *

Frisk opens her eyes slowly and looks around. She blinks a few times as her vision adjusts. She finds herself in the room Toriel is lending her. She sits up and yawns, as she does, she hears a voice, "About time you woke up."

She turns around and smiles at the irritated looking flower, "Good morning, Flowriel."

The flower rolls his eyes, chuckling, "Don't call me that, and it's way past noon, idiot."

Frisk laughs, "Really? Feels like morning."

"Whatever, just get up. That smiling trash bag is waiting for you in the dining room. Mom let him in, even after I told her not to."

Frisk gets out of bed, "Oh, be nice. Don't make me pluck your petals again."

He rolls his eyes again, "Whatever."

She shakes her head and leaves the room. She rounds the corner and smiles wide, "Sans!"

Sans turns and smiles lightly, "About time, Baby bones. I thought you'd sleep forever."

She giggles and hugs him, "Right, so, what's up?"

Sans grins, The ceremony's starting. Papyrus has just been made Lieutenant of the Royal Guard."

Frisk looks excited, "Really?"

Sans nods, "We don't want to be late. Come on, I know a short cut."

He leads her out through Toriel's basement and into the rest of the Underground. He takes her hand and they disappear.


End file.
